Un bouleversement et tout bascule
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Un beau matin, Remus voit sa vie basculer. Mais, c'est sans compter sur la présence de ses amis les Maraudeurs et Lily. Cependant, Sirius semble ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour son ami lycanthrope. L'aidera-t-il à surmonter ses problèmes ?
1. Quelque chose d'inhabituel

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic donc les critiques sont les bienvenues.

**disclaimers:** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire est de ma création.

**Précisions pour les surnoms : **

Moony = Lunard = Remus

Padfoot = Patmol =Sirius

Prongs = Cornedrue = James

Wormtail = Queudver = Peter

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Quelque chose d'inhabituel…**

Remus se réveilla suite aux cris résonnant dans le dortoir. En effet, James venait de tirer les rideaux du lit de Sirius et s'était jeté sur lui sans ménagement. Peter qui n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de se lever à son tour, s'était précipité dans la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche tranquillement. Remus se redressait péniblement sur les coudes quand James ouvrit ses rideaux.

« Allez Moony ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! Il reste dix minutes avant le début du cours.

-Ben alors, ce n'est pas sérieux Mumus ! D'habitude, tu es déjà levé. Où est donc passé notre sérieux préfet ?

-Désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure…

-Dis plutôt que tu dormais comme un niffleur et que tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil. »

Sur ces mots, James Potter et Sirius Black éclatèrent de rire. Remus, quant à lui n'était pas de si bonne humeur que ça et commença à se redresser.

D'après Remus, il était impossible d'être aussi complice que James et Sirius, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien familial. Le premier, un brun aux yeux noisettes cachés derrière des lunettes rondes, venait d'une famille de sang-pur considérée comme traître à son sang puisque ses membres ne s'alliaient pas au mage noir, Voldemort. Quant au second, un brun aux yeux gris, il venait également d'une famille de sang-pur qui était, contrairement aux Potter, du côté de Voldemort et touchait à tout ce qui était lié de prés comme de loin à la magie noire. Sirius, ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille car il avait des idées totalement opposées et ne cessait de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait de lui, comme avoir pour amis des traîtres à leur sang ou un sang-mêlé. Les deux presque frères étaient très populaires à Poudlard, pour leur plus grand bonheur : James était un poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, tandis que Sirius était la vraie coqueluche de l'école, un beau jeune homme rendant folle la gente féminine où qu'il aille.

Remus, lui, était un sang-mêlé : sa mère était une moldue et son père un sorcier. Le jeune homme châtain avait des yeux marrons-or, couleur due à son statut de loup-garou depuis qu'il avait été mordu par Greyback quand il était enfant. Il n'était pas aussi courtisé que Sirius et James, mais sa gentillesse, son air calme et sa beauté tranquille le rendaient adorable aux yeux des filles, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Remus était également préfet, décision de Dumbledore, le directeur de Pourdlard. Au départ, il ne comprenait pas ce choix, mais il en saisit le sens rapidement : le directeur voulait qu'il assagisse ses amis, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussir à faire depuis quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient, bien qu'il y ait eu des améliorations dans leurs comportements. Mais Dumbledore avait bon espoir.

Le dernier de la bande, qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow. Pas bien grand et plutôt rond, blond avec des petits yeux humides et un nez pointu, il était assez lâche, de telle sorte que tout le monde se demandait comment il avait pu devenir amis avec les trois autres. Il n'avait aucune particularité, mais ses amis savaient que, quand il le voulait, Peter se révélait être un bon camarade, et ils le soutenaient.

Elèves de Poudlard les plus doués de leur époque (à l'exception de Peter), tout ce petit monde formait un groupe secret appelé les Maraudeurs. Ils faisaient usage de leurs talents pour accomplir différents exploits farceurs ou des méfaits contre les élèves, notamment les Serpentards, ou certains professeurs qui leur déplaisaient. Les quatre membres du groupe arboraient des surnoms qui leur venaient des formes animales qu'ils prenaient lors des pleines lunes. En effet, James, Peter et Sirius étaient devenus des animagus, afin d'aider leur ami lors de ses transformations en loup-garou. Remus prenait le nom de Moony, en référence à l'astre qui révélait sa nature. James, qui se transformait en cerf, prit le nom de Prongs, Sirius était un grand chien noir et s'appelait Padfoot en référence à ses coussinets doux, et enfin Peter prenait la forme d'un rat et se faisait appeler Wormtail.

S'apercevant du silence du préfet, James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent de rire et, d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il sortait de son lit à baldaquin.

« Mumus ! Tu ne dis rien ?

-Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien, là… »

Remus fut pris d'un vertige et James réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Il l'aida à se replacer sur le lit.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda James d'un air anxieux.

-Rien. Un petit vertige, ce n'est…

-Ne fais pas semblant ! s'exclama Sirius, tout en posant une main sur le front de Remus. Mais… c'est pas vrai ! T'es brûlant !

-Non… je t'assure, ce n'est rien !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Peter en sortant habillé de la salle de bain.

-Remus a de la fièvre, répondit James »

Sirius prit l'initiative. Après avoir enfilé sa cape, il s'agenouilla dos à Remus. James, sans prendre en compte les protestations de leur ami, l'aida à s'installer sur le dos offert. Une fois ceci fait, Padfoot partit en direction de l'infirmerie. James le suivit également avec Peter.

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, James passa devant et expliqua la situation à Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci jeta un regard au jeune homme posé sur le dos du jeune Black et s'en approcha. Remus s'était endormi et respirait fortement. Ses joues étaient rouges et il suait énormément. L'infirmière fit un signe de tête aux Maraudeurs, Sirius se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et posa son "paquet"sur le dernier lit.

Elle les vira de son infirmerie, tandis qu'ils protestaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Sachez, Messieurs, que je peux faire ce qu'il me plait dans cette pièce. Et là, je vais vous demander de sortir. Merci. »

Elle claqua sa porte devant trois Maraudeurs surpris. Ils se promirent de revenir plus tard et repartirent vers leur dortoir afin de s'habiller correctement.

Plus tard, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir déjeuner. James, soucieux, se servait un bol de lait tandis que Sirius, trop énervé par ce que Pomfresh avait fait plus tôt, massacrait sa tartine et tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette dans l'espoir de passer son sentiment de rage. Peter, lui, était moins affligé par ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Il mangeait comme si de rien n'était parce que, selon lui, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire pour leur ami. C'est dans cette ambiance que Lily les trouva. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés et demanda ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Lily était une jeune fille pleine de vie et qui prenait ses responsabilités de préfète très à cœur. Rousse aux yeux vert émeraude, elle était depuis peu la petite amie de James, qui l'avait toujours poursuivit avec ardeur, au grand dam de ses fans. Il faut dire qu'après cinq années de refus, les fans du poursuiveur pensaient qu'il allait s'en détourner, mais c'était mal connaître le "grand Potter", comme disait Sirius.

James la regarda et lui dit :

« Moony ne se sentait pas bien ce matin. On sait que la pleine lune est dans quelques jours, mais là, il avait de la fièvre, chose qui ne lui est jamais arrivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Où est-il ?

-Voyons, Lily ! Nous l'avons amené à l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh nous a viré aussitôt. Elle n'a pas voulu que l'on reste.

-Je vois. Sirius, arrête de massacrer tes œufs, ils ne t'ont rien fait.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-Écoute, je suis tout autant que toi inquiète pour Remus, mais tout va bien se passer puisque Pomfresh s'en occupe. Allez, terminez de manger et on va en cours, sinon, on va se retrouver en retenue. »


	2. Découverte de la maladie

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires : WolkEve,Svetlana Black, eamonn, Meria-Selene, Wyny et Loulou2a.

Surtout, un grand merci à Wyny pour ses bons conseils ^^

**Pour vous répondre:**

-je ne sais pas si la suite sera intéressante et atteindra vos espérance mais j'essayerai autant que possible.

-pour le fait que je sois une anti-Peter, ce n'est pas faux mais pour ce qu'il devient par la suite mais pas à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Je vous jure que ce n'était pas voulu dans la fic. C'est juste que je vois Peter comme cela mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le casse ^^

donc pour les fans de Peter, je m'excuse à genoux. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ait un meilleur rôle par la suite

Je crois que c'est tout. Vous pouvez reviewé et me dire ce qui ne va pas et j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour combler vos attentes.

N'hésitez pas.

**disclaimers:** les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi et appartiennent à JKR.

Ah aussi, avant que quelqu'un ne m'en fasse la remarque: je sais que Bellatrix n'était pas de la même année que Sirius mais je voulais, un

personnage qui soit de la même famille que lui et comme Regulus est plus jeune que lui, ça n'allait pas. ^^

Voilà la suite pour vous. XD

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte de la maladie**

Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent et partirent en direction des cachots pour leurs deux heures de potion en compagnie des Serpentards. Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid. Il faut dire qu'ils se trouvaient en mois de novembre et que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. De plus, les couloirs menant aux cachots n'étaient pas chauffés. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, malgré leurs efforts en retard, et Lily aussi puisqu'elle les avait attendus.

Ils réussirent à échapper à la retenue de peu, en disant qu'ils avaient dû amener Remus à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Slughorn les fit asseoir, et reprit son cours.

Le professeur Slughorn était de forte corpulence. Blond à moustache, Sirius trouvait ce professeur plutôt gentil par rapport aux précédents qu'ils avaient eu dans cette matière. Slughorn avait une préférence pour les Serpentards, comme tous les professeurs de potion qui étaient également les directeurs de la maison, mais il faisait une exception aux Maraudeurs, qu'il aimait particulièrement. Sirius ne remercierait jamais autant ce professeur pour toutes les retenues qu'il leur avait évité.

Pour Sirius, et il était sûr qu'il devait en être de même pour les deux autres, ces deux heures furent les plus longues de sa vie. Elles lui semblaient interminables et les commentaires des Serpentards, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'eux pour aller chercher les ingrédients au bureau, n'arrangeaient rien :

« Eh bien Potter ! Ta célèbre bande est en déclin ? Bientôt, tu seras tout seul …

-Ou bien, peut-être qu'il s'est aperçu que vous étiez si nuls, que Monsieur-je-sais-tout vous a laissé tomber…

-Lupin est mort ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! »

Quand les deux heures furent finies, Sirius se dépêcha de remballer ses affaires et rejoignit James et Peter à la porte d'entrée de la salle.

« J'ai cru que j'allais exploser en classe, j'en pouvais plus de ces Serpentards, rugit Sirius.

-Je sais Pad', j'ai failli faire la même chose, mais Lily m'en a empêché en me pinçant. »

Tout en disant cela, il souleva la manche de son bras droit. Peter et Sirius restèrent sans voix devant les marques rouges visibles tout le long du bras de leur ami. La jolie rousse s'était bien défoulée.

« Eh bien, mon cher Prongs, je te plains. Heureusement, que Lily n'est pas ma petite amie, rigola Sirius.

-Oh, ça va ! Elle aurait pu faire pire la connaissant.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Les trois amis se mirent à rire. Mais, ce fut de courte durée car une bande de Serpentards, restée dans le coin, commença à narguer les Maraudeurs.

« Eh bien, je vois que l'absence de ce miteux de Lupin ne vous mine pas trop le moral, se moqua Bellatrix.

-Chère cousine ! Évidemment, cela ne pouvait être que toi. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé. Alors, qu'est devenu ton soi-disant ami, si on peut l'appeler comme ça. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent à cette remarque.

« -Si nous n'étions pas à Poudlard, il y aurait longtemps que tu te serais retrouvée avec un membre en moins ou je ne sais mieux encore…

-Si nous n'étions pas à Poudlard, tu serais enfermé dans ta chambre, tout en subissant diverses tortures, car tu aurais bafoué encore une fois notre famille de sang pur. D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de fréquenter un traitre à son sang tel que Potter, un minable qui ne sait même pas lancer un sort correct comme Pettigrew et un pauvre sang-mêlé comme ton misérable ami qu'est Lupin …

-Retire ça tout de suite…

-Sirius, non ! s'écria James.

-Que se passe t-il ici ? » demanda le professeur Slughorn qui venait de sortir de sa salle, suite aux bruits qui perturbaient le silence des cachots.

Tout le monde se stoppa en entendant le professeur. Sirius se dégagea de la prise de James et commença à s'éloigner. James et Peter étaient abasourdis et regardaient à tour de rôle leur ami et le professeur. Ce dernier releva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, connaissant parfaitement le caractère impulsif de son élève. Il se détourna du groupe et retourna dans sa salle.

James et Peter rejoignirent en pressant le pas leur ami, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Divination. Le cours se passa bien mieux qu'en potion. Déjà, les Gryffondors avaient cours avec les Poufsouffles et non les Serpentards comme en potion. Ensuite, les cours étaient reposants avec leur professeur : il suffisait de dire que l'on voyait une grande catastrophe arriver et le professeur, heureux, leur donnait des points. Seuls les Maraudeurs avaient compris le système, Lily en était consciente mais par principe, elle n'usait pas de cela pour gagner des points.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et à la fin du cours, Lily rejoignit les trois garçons. Ensembles, ils allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre le diner. Comme d'habitude, les plats apparurent par magie au milieu de la table, et tous les élèves, affamés, se jetèrent sur la nourriture à profusion. Mais, Lily fut étonnée, pour ne pas dire dégoutée, en voyant Sirius manger en face d'elle :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à manger aussi vite ? Tu vas t'étouffer. En plus, tu manges comme un troll, pour ne pas être méchante. »

James se retint de rire. Cependant, il comprenait pourquoi Sirius mangeait aussi vite. Et il en fit de même sans être aussi peu élégant que son frère.

« Je retiens Lily-jolie. A ton avis ? Pourquoi je me dépêche de manger ?

-Black ! Si je te pose la question, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Souffla Lily

-Pour voir Remus, avant qu'on ait cours.

-Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne savais pas que nous pouvions aller le voir maintenant, dit la jolie rousse d'un air désolé.

-Ah ben ça, on ne sait pas… commença James

-Mais, on va quand même essayer et sortir tout plein d'arguments à notre chère infirmière pour qu'elle nous laisse voir notre Moony adoré », déclara Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Les quatre amis rigolèrent. Après avoir bien mangé, ils se levèrent et quittèrent en courant la Grande Salle pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Arrivés devant la porte, ils reprirent leur respiration et frappèrent avant de l'ouvrir.

« Messieurs, il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit d'attendre que je vous réponde avant d'entrer. Et, vous ne faites pas exception mademoiselle Evans.

-Laissez Pom-Pom, » dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier, grand de taille, une longue barbe blanche, avait un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Il était habitué au comportement plus que turbulents des Maraudeurs, mais ils l'amusaient.

James, Peter, Lily et Sirius restaient un peu penauds au milieu de la pièce. Puis, se rappelant du pourquoi de leur venue, ils se rapprochèrent de lit de leur ami, non sans avoir jeté au préalable un coup d'œil à l'infirmière pour avoir son accord.

Remus était emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Seul son visage dépassait et il semblait en proie à des cauchemars. Il gémissait doucement, tout en remuant la tête dans tous les sens.

_« Il me semble que son état à empirer depuis ce matin, à moins que ce ne soit une impression mais… »_

Sirius fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de James :

« Qu'a-t-il ? On dirait qu'il va plus mal que ce matin quand on vous l'a amené.

-Eh bien, monsieur Lupin souffre d'une grippe.

-Une grippe ne met pas quelqu'un dans cet état », répondit Lily, plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait.

Sirius, les sourcils froncés, semblait être de cet avis_.  
_

« En effet, mademoiselle Evans. Une simple grippe pour un être humain comme vous. Mais, le cas de monsieur Lupin est différent du vôtre…

-Comment ça ? dirent d'une même voix James et Sirius.

-Écoutez, le système immunitaire des lycanthropes est plus compliqué que celui d'un humain normal. Non, monsieur Black, je n'ai pas de préjugés sur les loups garous, répondit-elle en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour la contredire. Pour faire simple, les lycanthropes voient leur système immunitaire se renforcer durant les deux semaines précédentes la pleine lune. Cela permet ainsi à l'humain de ne pas s'affaiblir plus qu'il n'en faut pour la transformation.

-Vous voulez dire que Remus ne tombe jamais malade pendant les deux semaines avant la pleine lune ? demanda Peter, d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est exactement ça monsieur Pettigrow . Et comme vous le savez, nous sommes, actuellement, à seulement une semaine de la pleine lune. L'état de monsieur Lupin a empiré depuis ce matin, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour le soigner. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre que la pleine lune ait lieu et de voir ce qu'il en résultera.

-Mais, nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, c'est…

-Monsieur Black ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il nous est impossible d'amener Remus à Sainte Mangouste. Si sa condition venait à s'apprendre, les parents ne tarderaient pas à m'envoyer des lettres pour l'exclure de l'école. Je comprend parfaitement votre inquiétude mais madame Pomfresh connait assez bien son métier et je pense que notre chère infirmière va tout faire pour que Remus aille le mieux possible avant la pleine lune.

-Mais, vous ne lui avez pas donné de potions pour tenter de le soigner ?

-Bien que madame Pomfresh lui ait donné de nombreuses potions, vous voyez le résultat. Monsieur Lupin a… »

Dumbledore ne put terminer sa phrase car un cri de souffrance avait retentit dans l'infirmerie.


	3. Ce qui va changer

Bonjour à tous,

je suis désolée pour l'attente un peu longue de ce chapitre mais comme vous vous en doutez, c'était la semaine des partiels

et je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à ma fic. Maintenant, j'ai fini mes examens, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai les résultats ^^

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire: Wyny, cafrine, eamonn, Loulou2a, Meria-Selene et Ambrosialy.**

**Je remercie surtout Wyny qui m'aide beaucoup en corrigeant ma fic XD sincèrement merci !!**

J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.

**Disclaimers:** les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi mais l'histoire si.

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ce qui va changer …**

*****

_Dumbledore ne put terminer sa phrase car un cri de souffrance avait retentit dans l'infirmerie._

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent brusquement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Remus, assis, regardant autour de lui, d'un air perdu.

« Remus ? dirent en même temps Sirius et James. »

Ces derniers s'empressèrent de se diriger vers leur ami. Au contraire, Lily et Peter, trop abasourdis par le réveil brusque et le cri perçant, ne firent aucun mouvement.

« Poussez-vous ! ordonna Pomfresh, tout en se plaçant aux côtés du jeune lycanthrope. Monsieur Lupin, comment vous sentez-vous ? Combien de doigts voyez-vous ? »

Tout en disant cela, elle plaça une main sur le front de son patient. Dumbledore la vit froncer les sourcils. Mais ce qui étonna le directeur fut le manque de réaction de son élève. Alors, il porta son regard sur lui et vit qu'il était en train de le fixer.

« Professeur… Je…, commença Remus sans s'être aperçu que Pomfresh lui avait parlé.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ?

-Mes parents… Pouvez-vous appeler mes parents ?

-Vos parents ? Mais, pourquoi voulez-vous que je les appelle ?

-S'il vous plait ! Je … vous en … supplie.

-Voyons, Remus, ils ne seront pas là avant plusieurs minutes … »

Remus ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et amorça un geste pour sortir de son lit. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'infirmière, qui l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez faire là, exactement ?

-Lâchez-moi ! Il faut que je les voie …

-Remus, l'appela doucement James. »

Le jeune lycanthrope croisa le regard inquiet de son ami et arrêta immédiatement de se débattre, au grand soulagement de Pomfresh. Dumbledore s'assit sur le lit et lui demanda :

« Que se passe t-il Remus ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix voir vos parents ?

-Ils sont … morts …

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils ne sont pas morts.

-Ils sont morts…tués…loup-garou… dit le lycanthrope dans un souffle erratique. »

Dumbledore s'écarta, leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui lui fit un signe de tête. Il sortit de la pièce tandis que Peter replaçait leur ami tremblant sous les couvertures. James et Sirius se reprirent, suite à la déclaration plutôt brusque du lycanthrope, et aidèrent Peter tout en essayant de rassurer Remus. Pomfresh alla chercher des fioles dans son bureau. Lily n'avait pas bougé depuis que Dumbledore était parti, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Moony, ça va. Il ne s'est rien passé. Ne t'inquiète pas, disait Sirius, pas très convaincu cependant.

-Arrête de t'en faire, tout va bien … répétait James. »

Mais ledit Moony n'écoutait pas et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier. Il s'accrochait aux manches de Sirius et Peter, tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

*************************************************

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans son bureau et n'avait pas épargné sa porte.

La pièce était majestueuse. Des objets, plus fantastiques les uns des autres, volaient un peu partout : bougies, sphères… Quelques mouvements attiraient l'attention au fond de la pièce et si on se rapprochait, on pouvait voir un merveilleux oiseau, communément connu sous le nom de Phénix. Celui-ci était en train d'observer d'un œil étonné son maître qui paraissait tourmenté.

Ce dernier se dirigea sans plus attendre vers sa cheminée. Là, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra à l'intérieur de l'antre et cria l'adresse de la famille Lupin. Il sentit son corps partir et lorsque la sensation de se sentir happé disparut, il se trouvait dans une autre cheminée, un autre lieu.

Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée des Lupin et observa la pièce qui semblait être le salon. Un mobilier assez pauvre : un canapé, une télévision, quelques tableaux et plantes. La famille Lupin n'était pas très riche mais la maison semblait accueillante malgré tout, tout comme ceux qui y habitaient. Un foyer simple où il semblait bon d'y vivre.

Néanmoins, quelque chose attira l'attention du directeur de Poudlard. Quelque chose ou plutôt une odeur qu'il n'avait pas détectée au départ mais qui lui parvenait, maintenant. Une odeur répugnante envahissait la maison. Son ventre se noua et il se dirigea d'un pas lent à l'étage, tout en craignant ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Plus il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre les chambres, plus l'odeur se faisait forte et insupportable. Arrivé devant une porte, Dumbledore l'ouvrit. La chambre était bien rangée, les livres ornaient des étagères bien garnies. Le bureau, proche du lit, était également d'une propreté étonnante. Sur les murs, de nombreuses photos de famille, d'amis et d'animaux étaient accrochées. Le professeur en déduisit qu'il se trouvait devant la chambre du jeune Lupin. Il recula du seuil de la porte et la laissa ouverte.

Le vieux sorcier se détourna alors de la chambre et aperçut, au fond du couloir, une porte légèrement entrouverte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les autres pièces de l'étage et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers cette porte intrigante. Il se posta devant et la poussa doucement. Il le regretta amèrement immédiatement : la vision, qui s'offrait à lui, était des plus horribles.

Du sang servait de double tapisserie sur les murs, il y en avait tellement. Au bas du lit, situé au centre de la pièce, un corps gisait. Un autre était emmêlé dans les couvertures. On pouvait facilement imaginer les tortures subies par les deux personnes : leurs corps étaient parsemés de plaies plus ou moins importantes et de bleus impressionnants. Le meurtrier s'était amusé avec eux comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires jouets. Même après leur mort, aucun répit ne leur avait été accordé.

Dumbledore ne toucha à rien et redescendit un peu plus rapidement cette fois-ci les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Une fois devant la cheminée, il lança de la poudre à l'intérieur de l'âtre et dit d'une voix forte, qui trahissait son émotion, l'adresse du Ministère. Il plongea ensuite sa tête dans les flammes vertes et commença à parler avec la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

*****************************************

Lily et les Maraudeurs attendaient sagement, assis sur des chaises dans un coin de l'infirmerie, que Madame Pomfresh ait fini d'ausculter leur ami. Lily avait serré la main de son petit-ami dans l'espoir de le rassurer et d'être un tant soi peu réconfortée.

James et Sirius ne disaient rien, les mots étaient inutiles pour les deux presque frères, ils savaient mutuellement ce que l'autre pensait. Que savaient-ils exactement ? Que Remus avait souvent eu des pressentiments qui s'étaient jusqu'à maintenant toujours révélés fondés. C'était peut-être encore une fois un don des lycanthropes, comme la force surhumaine ou le fait de pouvoir se déplacer la nuit sans lumière. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça un don dans une situation pareille.

Peter avait au début essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, mais rien à faire, le silence s'était maintenu. Il comprenait pourquoi. Il savait également ce que James et Sirius pensaient, mais il ne voulait pas y croire, il s'interdisait de penser que son ami se retrouvait tout seul à présent, si cela s'était réellement déroulé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore avant que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur le professeur Dumbledore. Les jeunes se levèrent tandis que l'infirmière les rejoignait. Le visage grave du directeur les inquiéta :

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur le lit, avant de poser son regard sur les gens qui lui faisaient face.

-Un peu mieux, mais la fièvre ne cesse de monter, elle vient d'atteindre les 40°C.

-…

-Professeur …, commença James.

-Il avait raison, dit simplement Dumbledore, devinant la question de son élève.

-Comment ?

-Les Aurors se trouvent en ce moment chez les Lupin. Ils enquêtent sur ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous voulez dire que … dit Pomfresh d'une voix blanche.

-Ils sont morts. Sans doute tués par un ou plusieurs loups-garous, mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. »

Un silence peiné accueillit les dires du professeur. Lily avait serré fortement le bras de James. Peter ferma les yeux, pensant que ce qui arrivait à Remus était injuste. Sirius avait pali en entendant les paroles du professeur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir, crier à s'en faire mal la gorge, tuer le salaud qui avait osé faire cela aux Lupin, des personnes trop gentilles pour subir un tel crime.

James, lui, se posait un tas de questions : comment consoler quelqu'un, et surtout un ami, lorsqu'il perdait les personnes les plus chères à son cœur ? Comment allait réagir Remus en apprenant la nouvelle ? Pouvait-il demander à ses parents qu'ils lui viennent en aide ?

« Que va-t-il devenir ? demanda Pomfresh dans un murmure qui brisa le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient tous réfugiés.

-Malheureusement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. De plus, Remus le sait au fond de lui et ce doit être la principale raison expliquant qu'il ne veut pas guérir. Quant à qui va le prendre en charge, je comptais me renseigner auprès de sa famille…

-Mais, il nous a toujours dit que la seule famille qui lui restait, c'était ses parents, dit doucement Peter pendant que les trois autres acquiesçaient.

-Ce n'est pas totalement faux comme ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, Monsieur Pettigrow. En fait, les rares membres de sa famille ont tout simplement coupé les liens lorsqu'ils ont su que Remus était un lycanthrope. Il ne reste pratiquement plus personne, excepté quelques oncles, tantes et cousins plus ou moins éloignés.

-Et vous voulez demander à des gens pareils de s'occuper de lui ? Ils l'ont abandonné, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ils n'accepteront jamais et même s'ils le faisaient, je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en occuperont pas, s'écria James.

-Monsieur Potter, un peu de respect, s'il vous plait ! dit Madame Pomfresh. »

James se renfrogna et se rapprocha du lit de son ami.

« Monsieur Potter, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais d'abord demander l'avis de Remus avant de prendre des initiatives. Et puis, il me semble que vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir que ma préoccupation principale est le bien-être de mes élèves. »

James ne fit que hocher la tête, mais au fond de lui il se traitait d'idiot d'avoir succomber ainsi à la colère.

Des coups retentirent et quelqu'un poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Une femme, vêtue d'une robe verte et d'un chapeau de la même couleur, entra dans la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, arborait souvent une mine sévère derrière ses lunettes carrées. Les Maraudeurs, surtout James et Sirius, aimaient la faire tourner en bourrique ou tout simplement tenter de la faire sourire. Personne n'y arrivait et c'était leur défi personnel.

« Albus, puis-je vous parler ?

-Bien sûr, Minerva. Pom-Pom, je vous fais confiance pour vous occuper de Remus. Avertissez-moi lorsqu'il se réveillera, s'il vous plait. Quant à vous, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers ses élèves, je vous dispense de cours pour la journée. Il me semble que votre présence à ses côtés est primordiale. »

Lesdits élèves ne dirent rien mais remerciaient en silence le directeur. Dumbledore suivit McGonagall. Il fallait qu'il explique la situation aux élèves et aux professeurs également avant qu'ils ne soient au courant par la Gazette.

Après que les professeurs soient partis, Pomfresh se dirigea vers son bureau et s'y enferma, non sans avoir demandé aux quatre jeunes de l'avertir s'il y avait un problème.

Une fois seuls, ils allèrent s'installer sur des chaises entourant le lit de leur ami.

« James ? appela soudain Lily, d'une voix inquiète mais calme.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il?

-Tes parents, ils ne seraient pas d'accord de prendre en charge Remus, vu qu'ils l'ont déjà fait pour Sirius ?

-C'est ce que je me suis demandé. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'ils soient au courant et puis, je ne veux pas imposer ce choix à Remus.

-Et bien, envoie-leur un hibou. Demande-leur s'ils sont au courant pour la famille Lupin, explique la situation. S'ils sont d'accord, Remus aura toujours le choix de refuser s'il ne souhaite pas aller chez toi.

-Tu n'as pas tort, Lily. Qui m'accompagne ?

-Désolé James, mais je préfèrerais rester ici …, dit Sirius d'une voix faible.

-Je comprends. »

James se tourna vers Peter et Lily qui hochèrent la tête. Tous les trois sortirent de l'infirmerie après que James ait pressé l'épaule de Sirius pour le réconforter. Ce dernier se rapprocha du lit et prit délicatement la main du lycanthrope dans les siennes.

* * *

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire afin de savoir s'il y a des choses qui vous déplaisent ou non !! Merci XD

La suite, je pense, arrivera la semaine prochaine si tout va bien (le temps que je l'écrive et qu'il passe aux mains de ma Wyny adorée et c'est bon).

A bientôt.


	4. La lettre

Bonjour tout le monde,

la suite arrive plus tôt que prévu mais bon, je vous la mets quand même.

**disclaimers:** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi, malheureusement. XD

Je remercie évidemment tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est-à-dire, Ambrosialy, Kheva, Wyny, miss teigne, Loulou2a et Plague05.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Je remercie encore plus Wyny, ma chère bêta, heureusement que tu

es là, tes conseils me sont très précieux. ^^

Je prends également en compte tous vos commentaires et Loulou2a, je m'excuse du temps long du chapitre précédent et j'espère me rattraper

avec celui-là. XD

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La lettre.**

James, Lily et Peter arpentaient les couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ainsi, James allait pouvoir écrire la lettre expliquant la situation à ses parents. Mais le jeune homme était, au moment même, plutôt inquiet au sujet de leur réaction : qu'allaient-ils dire quand ils recevraient la missive ? Est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de prendre Remus sous leur aile ?

Lily, sentant le trouble de son petit-ami, serra un peu plus sa main, qui n'avait pas lâché la sienne depuis leur départ de l'infirmerie. Elle stoppa net la marche. Peter et James en firent de même, tout en lançant un regard interrogatif à la jeune fille.

« James, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûre. Tes parents accepteront de venir en aide à Remus.

-Je sais, mais je reste quand même un peu inquiet. C'est normal après tout. Remus n'acceptera peut-être pas la situation, ça va être dur pour lui et …

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à avoir pour Remus pour l'instant, le coupa Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Peter.

-Et bien… Si notre cher ami s'est dévoué pour rester avec Remus, ce n'est pas seulement par amitié mais, comment dirais-je… disons qu'il y a quelque chose en plus.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Peter, la voix tremblant légèrement. »

_Je ne peux quand même pas leur dire, surtout que je ne sais pas quelles seront leurs réactions quand ils sauront, _pensa Lily.

« Bon, alors ? Tu nous dit ce à quoi tu penses, oui ou non ? pressa James, d'un ton un peu plus fort.

-Disons qu'en ce moment, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour Remus car Sirius veille sur lui…

-Ce qui est normal, entre nous, puisque Sirius a dit qu'il voulait rester avec lui précisément _pour_ le veiller, répliqua James, plus agressif qu'il ne le souhaitait. Franchement, Lily !

-Rho ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne pense pas que Remus soit en manque d'affection.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? déclara Peter. »

_Soit j'explique mal, soit ils n'ont pas un grain de jugeote dans ce qui leur sert de cerveau_, pensa la jeune fille, _ce qui m'étonne un peu de James._

Lily soupira. Comment leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter sans révéler clairement ce qu'elle savait ? Oh et puis zut, il valait mieux leur annoncer franchement, elle verrait ensuite.

« Je pense tout simplement que Sirius éprouve quelque chose de plus fort que la simple amitié envers Remus. »

Les deux Maraudeurs présents ouvrirent des yeux énormes. Lily, qui trouvait leurs têtes absolument ridicules à ce moment-là, éclata de rire. James sembla reprendre un peu contenance et dit :

« Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand Sirius aime Remus ? précisa la jeune fille en souriant.

-Non, pas ça. Depuis quand es-tu au courant de ce que Sirius ressent pour Remus ? »

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça. Elle les dévisagea : Peter se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, tout en regardant ses pieds, signe qu'on abordait là un secret des Maraudeurs. James, quant à lui, la fixait d'un regard douloureux. Pas pour lui, oh non, mais pour son frère de cœur. Le déclic se fit alors pour Lily.

« Vous saviez ? Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

-Sirius nous l'a avoué l'an dernier, mais il éprouve des sentiments pour Moony depuis deux ans.

-Et Remus ne s'est aperçu de rien ? demanda Lily.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? dit James en fixant sa petite amie.

-Et bien, Sirius n'est quand même pas très discret par moments. Il a des regards qui ne trompent pas. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris d'ailleurs. Et puis, vous devez bien en parler entre vous de temps en temps, non ? Ça m'étonne que Remus ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Surtout avec… "son don", termina-t-elle en chuchotant et jetant des regards autour d'elle.

-En fait, nous n'en parlons pas tant que ça. Et seulement quand Moony est occupé ailleurs, ce qui n'est pas si rare que ça. Il a des options en plus et est préfet cette année. Sans compter les heures de retenue que l'on passe sans lui, souligna James en souriant.

-Donc il ne sait rien, conclut Lily.

-De ton coté, tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? demanda Peter. »

Lily hocha la tête négativement.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, dit-elle doucement. »

Peter souffla alors de soulagement. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se remirent en route, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre le dortoir des garçons.

*********************************************

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées depuis que les trois autres avaient quitté l'infirmerie. Tout cela lui semblait irréel. Il allait se réveiller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Et pour affirmer ce qu'il pensait, Sirius se pinça le bras droit. Fortement. Il retint le cri de douleur et grimaça.

En fin de compte, ce qui se passait actuellement n'était pas un cauchemar, il était bel et bien réveillé. Sirius soupira pour la dixième fois depuis le départ de ses camarades, mais sortit de ses pensées, en entendant un froissement de tissu. Remus bougeait lentement les mains et ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement. Sirius se leva de sa chaise, tandis que son ami regardait à présent le plafond d'un air vide.

« Remus, murmura Sirius, simplement. »

Le premier tourna son visage vers lui et Sirius put y lire une profonde tristesse.

« Ils ne sont plus…, dit Remus, sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, dans un chuchotement.

-Je suis désolé. Dumbledore ne pouvait plus rien faire lorsqu'il est arrivé… »

Le lycanthrope se détourna de Sirius pour reprendre sa contemplation du plafond. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Sirius se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh et, après avoir frappé, ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci comprit le message et vint ausculter le malade.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, même si la question lui semblait futile.

-Mal à la tête et au cœur. »

Pomfresh ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Les mots étaient inutiles dans des moments pareils. Elle posa une main sur le front du jeune homme, puis prit sa baguette et incanta : « _Mensus Celsius_ ». Des chiffres se dessinèrent dans les airs et Sirius les regarda, inquiet, alors que le nombre devenait plus clair à ses yeux. Pomfresh l'observa d'un œil préoccupé.

« Votre fièvre a encore augmenté depuis tout à l'heure, 41°C. C'est beaucoup trop…

-Madame, commença Remus sans se préoccuper de ce que lui disait l'infirmière, puis-je parler au directeur, s'il vous plait ? »

Pomfresh lui fit un sourire triste et partit sans un mot à la recherche de Dumbledore. Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Remus et lui prit la main. Le jeune lycanthrope la serra un peu plus fort. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il ne voulait pas rester seul.

Sirius le rassura et ils attendirent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, avant que la porte de l'infirmerie ne laisse entrer Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Les deux jeunes les regardèrent : l'un anxieux parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle réponse le professeur allait donner à sa demande, l'autre soucieux pour son ami.

Sirius crut qu'il devait les laisser seuls et amorça un geste pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Seulement Remus le sentit et raffermit sa prise sur sa main, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Sirius se rassit près de son ami et attendit.

« Remus, je suppose que Monsieur Black vous a déjà tout conté.

-Non, je m'en doutais. Sirius n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes, dit Remus d'une voix anormalement calme.

-Très bien. Que me voulez-vous donc ?

-Professeur, je … »

Remus se tut un instant et après une inspiration, reprit.

« Je voudrais voir mes parents, ma maison… »

Il lui était difficile d'en parler. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ne les verrait plus, il y a encore quelques jours, ils lui avaient envoyé une lettre pour lui demander des nouvelles et savoir s'il venait pour les vacances de Noël. Il ne les verrait pas pour Noël et encore moins pour les grandes vacances. Il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler et Sirius s'empressa de les essuyer sous le regard amusé, malgré lui, de Dumbledore et tendre de Pomfresh, bien que la situation fût plutôt grave. Le directeur brisa le silence :

« Je peux t'emmener là-bas si tu le souhaites, mais je tiens à te préciser que tes parents sont méconnaissables et que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu devrais voir, Remus.

-Je sais, mais je le souhaite quand même. »

Sirius regarda avec inquiétude le visage de Moony : il était déterminé bien que sa main tremblât un peu plus à chaque parole prononcée.

« Puis-je l'accompagner ? proposa Sirius.

-Non ! répondit un peu trop rapidement son ami, je ne veux pas que tu voies ça…

-Mais …

-S'il te plait, le supplia Remus. »

Sirius n'ajouta rien. Dumbledore resta encore quelques minutes à expliquer comment ils allaient se rendre chez les Lupin et annonça qu'il viendrait le chercher dans une heure, à l'infirmerie. Puis, le vieil homme sortit de la pièce. Pomfresh, qui était restée silencieuse durant l'échange donna une potion au jeune lycanthrope avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Sirius et Remus parlèrent encore un peu avant que le malade ne s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêves, dû à la potion.

**********************************************

« Tu as bien compris, Aderyn ? Amène cette lettre à mes parents rapidement, s'il te plait, c'est urgent, fit James, très sérieux. »

La chouette émit un hululement et posa sa tête sous la paume de son maître pour avoir une caresse avant de partir. Ce que fit le maître sous les regards rieurs de ses amis. Aderyn, satisfaite, prit son envol. James continua de l'observer alors que l'oiseau s'éloignait de plus en plus de la volière, puis du château, son précieux fardeau accroché à la patte.

Il était pas plus tard que 17 heures. Du haut de la fenêtre du bâtiment, les trois amis observaient les élèves qui, après la dure journée de cours, se dirigeaient vers le parc pour une petite promenade, emmitouflés dans leurs capes. Le ciel était orageux, mais la beauté du paysage n'était en rien affectée. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir le parc, le lac et la Foret Interdite, au loin. Devant un tel tableau, il était impossible de remettre l'existence de la magie en cause.

James observa le point noir à l'horizon. Sa chouette était hors de vue maintenant. Ils se détournèrent du spectacle et quittèrent la volière. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'infirmerie pour y retrouver les deux Maraudeurs manquants.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?


	5. Un retour chez soi éprouvant

Bonjour à tous,

voici un nouveau chapitre en retard comme d'habitude mais je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde

(non ? ah ben tant pis alors ... =_=).

**Disclaimers:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR, mais l'histoire est de ma création.

Je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui m'ont reviewé, c'est-à-dire, Kheva, Loulou2a, Wyny, Ambrosialy et eamonn.

Plus que tout, je remercie Wyny, ma fidèle beta XD

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un retour chez soi éprouvant**

_Ils se détournèrent du spectacle et quittèrent la volière. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé tandis qu'ils rejoignaient l'infirmerie pour y retrouver les deux Maraudeurs manquants._

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Lily, Peter et James arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils frappèrent quelques coups et entrèrent sans attendre l'autorisation. Pomfresh, qui traversait la salle pour rejoindre son bureau, s'arrêta et leur annonça :

« Si vous cherchez vos amis, sachez qu'ils ne sont plus là.

-Comment ça ? demanda James.

-Cela ne sert à rien de hausser le ton, monsieur Potter. Je n'y suis pour rien. Monsieur Black est sûrement retourné à son dortoir. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, monsieur Lupin est parti avec le professeur Dumbledore pour aller voir ses parents.

-Comment ?! Il est parti les voir… mais… Et sans Sirius ?

-C'est lui qui en a décidé ainsi, monsieur Potter. D'ailleurs, quand il reviendra, si vous voyez qu'il se sent mal, vous l'obligerez à venir ici, d'accord ? »

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent.

« Maintenant, veuillez sortir de mon infirmerie, s'il vous plait. »

Lily tira les manches des deux garçons qui semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leurs esprits et, en compagnie de Lily, ils partirent en direction du dortoir. James craignait que son frère de cœur ne fasse une bêtise. Sirius pouvait avoir mal interprété le refus de Remus de l'accompagner. Peut-être l'avait-il pris comme un non retour de ses sentiments. Des fois, Sirius comprenait tout de travers, surtout lorsque cela concernait Moony. James ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé tout seul et c'est avec cette peur au ventre qu'il fonça sans plus attendre, disparaissant dans les escaliers avant même que Lily et Peter n'aient le temps de le suivre.

Il arriva le premier devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et donna le mot de passe – « Bombabouse » – avant d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.

Cette pièce était parée aux tons or et rouge, les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Plusieurs tables étaient aménagées aléatoirement dans la salle, de façon à ce que les élèves puissent travailler. On trouvait également des fauteuils confortables un peu partout, disposés en fonction des envies des étudiants. Tout de suite à droite de l'entrée, un feu crépitait avec ardeur dans une magnifique cheminée, essayant de chauffer la salle et ses occupants.

James ne fit pas attention aux regards quelque peu étonnés des rares élèves présents et fonça sans plus attendre vers son dortoir. Quelques temps après, Lily et Peter parvinrent à leur tour dans la Salle Commune.

James ouvrit la porte de la chambre et hurla le prénom de son frère de cœur.

« Hum ? »

Sirius, qui était couché sur son lit, releva la tête pour apercevoir son ami avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur lui.

« Ouch ! James ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-J'ai eu vraiment peur, souffla James.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

-Que tu fasses une bêtise. Nous sommes allés à l'infirmerie et là, Pomfresh nous a dits que Remus était parti voir ses parents. Alors, j'avais peur que tu fasses n'importe quoi…

-C'était vrai au départ, mais finalement non : je me suis dit que tu viendrais me chercher jusqu'en Enfer pour me le faire payer.

-Et tu as raison, dit James en le tapant sur l'épaule.

-James ?

-Moui ?

-T'es lourd !

-Allons, James, laisse-le respirer, rigola Lily. »

Elle se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte avec Peter. A contrecœur, James s'écarta de Padfoot et s'assit sur le lit.

« Alors, il est vraiment allé voir ses parents ? demanda Peter

-Oui. Il n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. »

Lily le prit dans ses bras et Sirius, bien que surpris, se laissa faire. Au bout d'un moment, réconforté, il releva la tête et observa James. Ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement content que sa petite amie serre un autre que lui contre elle. Sirius referma alors ses bras autour de Lily avec un sourire narquois, sachant que cela attiserait la jalousie de son meilleur ami. Ce qui se passa à peine deux secondes plus tard, quand James se mit à bouder, grommelant que sa petite amie ne lui faisait jamais la même chose.

« James, tu sais bien que ce que tu racontes est faux.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

Sirius et Peter ne purent s'empêcher de rire tant la scène était ridicule. Lily esquissa un sourire et prit son petit ami dans ses bras, tout en lui donnant un baiser. James, ravi, se tourna alors vers ses amis et leur proposa une partie de Quidditch en attendant que leur ami lycanthrope revienne.

« Pourquoi pas. En plus le ciel s'est un peu dégagé, répondit Sirius.

-Ok, confirma Peter, ça faisait longtemps.

-Lily ? Tu viens voir ton super petit ami jouer ?

-Non, très cher, j'ai promis à Alice de l'aider dans ses devoirs.

-Quoi ? Tu m'abandonnes pour tes devoirs ?

-Non, rectification, je t'abandonne pour venir en aide à une de mes amies. Dès que j'ai fini, je vous rejoins.

-Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. »

James se remit à bouder sous les rires de ses soi-disant amis. Puis, après que les garçons aient pris leurs balais, ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la Salle Commune. En bas de l'escalier, Lily donna un baiser à James, avant de partir vers un groupe de filles où se trouvait Alice. Cette jeune fille, au visage un peu rond et aux cheveux bruns, était très appréciée par Lily. En effet, Alice était une personne de confiance et de bon conseil.

Les garçons partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

************************************************

Ils arrivèrent devant un portail et le regard de Remus partit aussitôt se balader sur les alentours. Derrière la barrière, un court chemin de cailloux passait à côté d'arbustes de toutes sortes avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la maison. Le jardin était parsemé de parterres de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et un mini bassin placé au milieu attirait les oiseaux. C'était un beau jardin. Pas bien grand, mais beau. Rien ne semblait avoir changé vu de l'extérieur. Remus s'attendait même à ce que sa mère sorte d'un moment à l'autre pour l'accueillir. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. La porte de la maison restait obstinément fermée.

La maisonnette était simple, de couleur jaune pâle avec un étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Les volets bleus étaient ouverts et laissaient passer les quelques rayons de soleil. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme, mais il se retint et amorça un pas. Dumbledore le suivit et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de frapper et entrèrent.

« Vous êtes revenu ? »

Surpris, Remus dévisagea l'homme qui avait parlé. Plutôt baraqué, il attendait dans le couloir, près de la porte. Il semblait avoir la trentaine, blond aux yeux bleus-gris, et de taille plutôt impressionnante.

« Oui. Avez-vous eu d'autres informations concernant ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et bien, il semble en effet qu'un loup-garou ait attaqué les Lupin, mais il a agi seul. Il aurait attendu les dernières heures de la nuit pour faire cela, afin de s'enfuir discrètement sous forme humaine… Nous ne connaissons pas encore la cause du crime, mais nos sorts de détection ont indiqué que le meurtrier n'a pas fouillé la maison. Il s'est dirigé directement dans la chambre et est reparti sans rien toucher. Nous écartons donc l'hypothèse d'un vol. Néanmoins, un détail nous pose problème : la pleine lune n'est que dans quelques jours … »

Le visage du directeur ne laissa rien paraître, mais ses yeux d'habitude pétillants de malice étaient d'un sérieux alarmant. L'information était extrêmement inquiétante.

« Un loup-garou ne peut se transformer en dehors des périodes de pleine lune, » ajouta simplement l'Auror, sachant que le vieux mage était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

_Sauf, si Voldemort et ses troupes ont trouvé un moyen de contourner cette limite._

L'homme acquiesça de manière entendue, puis son regard se posa sur Remus. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise d'être le sujet d'attention de cet homme.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Et bien, voici le jeune Remus Lupin, annonça Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est le…

-En effet, Remus est le fils des victimes. »

Remus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Lui avait du mal à se dire qu'il ne reverrait plus ses parents, alors qu'eux en parlaient ouvertement, sans émotion particulière.

« Professeur, je ne sais pas si c'est bon de lui montrer cela, dit doucement l'Auror.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. Il en a décidé ainsi de lui-même. Et je serais à ses côtés si ça ne va pas.

-Très bien. Je ne peux pas vous interdire d'y aller, mais si vous avez besoin d'un service…

-Nous viendrons vous le demander, Anderson, compléta Dumbledore. »

Le directeur avança en poussant légèrement le dos de son élève. Celui-ci était si pâle que les Aurors qui étaient présents pensèrent qu'il allait s'effondrer. Mais Remus était tout de même déterminé et avançait, Dumbledore à ses côtés, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Remus avança jusqu'au salon, pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il y avait, pour s'imprégner de chacune des odeurs qui y régnaient avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Il nota que rien n'avait été pris ou bougé, rien ne laissait penser que, quelques heures plus tôt, un intrus s'était faufilé ici. Tout était là, des bibelots au vase préféré de sa mère et au cartable de son père. Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas plus et prit la direction des escaliers. Il y resta un moment devant, avant de prendre une inspiration et de mettre le pied sur la première marche. Les Aurors en exercice dans la maison s'arrêtaient quand il passait près d'eux. Peut-être pour ne pas le brusquer ou pour regarder cet enfant qui se dirigeait, la tête haute, vers le lieu du carnage.

Remus ne stoppa pas sa marche devant les premières pièces, comme l'avait fait Dumbledore plus tôt dans la journée, mais s'orienta directement vers la chambre au fond du couloir. Le directeur le suivait, guettant la moindre émotion, le moindre geste de son élève, mais ce dernier ne laissait rien percevoir. Il gardait un visage neutre, comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Néanmoins, le professeur savait qu'il en était tout autrement.

Arrivé au seuil de la chambre de ses parents, Remus s'arrêta et le vieil homme en fit de même. Une odeur, forte pour les sens développés du jeune lycanthrope, s'en dégageait malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. Ce n'était pas celle du sang, ou enfin pas seulement : cette odeur était présente, malgré les sorts de préservation placés sur les corps, mais une autre attirait l'attention du jeune homme. Il en était sûr, c'était une odeur d'animal…de loup-garou.

Et il connaissait cette odeur, il avait déjà senti par le passé. Remus essaya vainement de savoir où et quand, mais son esprit se bloquait… comme s'il avait décidé de mettre ça de côté, de ne plus y penser. Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Le professeur, qui ne savait pas ce à quoi pensait son élève, posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort, pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, avec lui. Remus s'avança alors et poussa entièrement la porte. Il scruta la chambre dans ses moindres recoins. Encore une fois rien n'avait été touché. Des Aurors plaçaient des draps sur ses parents, dans l'espoir sans doute de cacher cette vision macabre, mais il eut le temps de les apercevoir.

Sa mère le regardait à travers ses yeux sans vie. Remus arrêta de respirer. Il tourna alors le regard vers son père et la vue du cadavre lacéré, vide de sang, le fit se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était. Il lui semblait entendre ses parents lui crier que tout était de sa faute, même s'il savait qu'ils ne lui auraient jamais reproché cela. Remus n'était pas le coupable, mais il avait l'impression de tomber dans un précipice sans fond.

Il avait compris pourquoi cette odeur si familière, pourquoi ses parents et non quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi le criminel connaissait parfaitement la maison, au point de ne pas déplacer ne serait-ce un seul objet qui se trouvait au milieu de son chemin.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, le souffle du jeune lycanthrope devenait irrégulier et oppressant. L'air lui manquait de plus en plus. Dumbledore, voyant que son élève était mal, le prit par les épaules et l'amena dehors pour l'installer sur une chaise du jardin. Là, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains ridées.

« Tout va bien Remus, tu n'es plus dans cette chambre. Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Doucement ! Respire ! »

Le souffle de Remus redevint normal, petit à petit. Dumbledore soupira de soulagement. Il détourna la tête pour apercevoir un verre d'eau tendu par Anderson.

« Merci.

-De rien. Repassez plutôt demain. Nous aurons enlevé les corps. »

Le directeur hocha la tête, puis obligea son élève à boire. Quand celui-ci eut fini, ils se levèrent, Dumbledore tenant fermement Remus contre lui, et avec un dernier regard vers la maison, ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du parc, avant Poudlard. Les éclaircies qui s'étaient montrées quelques heures plus tôt avaient complètement disparu, et une tempête s'annonçait. D'après l'avancée de la soirée, le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grande porte du château, où Remus se tourna vers le directeur.

« Pour l'enterrement…, commença-t-il d'une voix basse semblable à un murmure.

-Remus, dit Dumbledore tout en posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, nous verrons ceci demain, veux-tu ? Il se fait tard et je pense que tes amis doivent s'inquiéter. Demain, dans la matinée, tu viendras me voir quand tu le voudras, d'accord ? »

Remus fit un petit mouvement de la tête, puis la releva pour voir le directeur lui faire un petit signe. Il se détourna alors et marcha de façon plutôt rapide vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Mais au bout d'une minute, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Il ne devait pas aller au dortoir. Ses parents étaient morts par sa faute, il le savait maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même avec ses amis, ce serait horrible.

_Il faut que ça cesse. Je ne veux plus avoir mal, je ne veux plus blesser ou perdre les gens que j'aime. _

Les larmes se remirent à couler et Remus amorça un pas, mais en direction cette fois de la tour la plus haute du château. C'est-à-dire, la Tour d'Astronomie.


	6. Suicide ou non ?

Bonjour à tous,

voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Certes, très en retard XD

**Disclaimers:** les personnages appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire est de moi.

Je remercie comme d'habitude mes reviewers bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux au dernier chapitre donc soit vous l'avez tous loupé soit vous ne l'avez

pas aimé mais dans ce cas-là, une petite review pour m'expliquer pourquoi n'aurez pas fait de mal XD

enfin bon, je remercie: Ambrosialy, Vince (qui s'est enfin décidé à lire ma fic et à mettre des reviews mdr) et ma chère beta Wyny que j'adore.

J'en dis pas plus et place à la lecture. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Suicide ou non ?**

_Les larmes se remirent à couler et Remus amorça un pas, mais en direction cette fois de la tour la plus haute du château. C'est-à-dire, la Tour d'Astronomie._

L'heure du repas arriva. Lily, qui discutait avec Alice dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors depuis qu'elles avaient fini leurs devoirs, se leva après un bref signe de la main et prit le chemin du dortoir des garçons. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la chambre des Maraudeurs, elle tapa trois fois puis entra.

« Les garçons, je ne voudrais pas vous brusquer, mais il est temps d'aller manger.

-C'est bon. Sirius termine de prendre sa douche, lui répondit Peter. »

Lily se dirigea vers le lit de son petit ami et se laissa tomber dessus. James se coucha près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Le silence ne se brisa que lorsque la pluie martela les fenêtres de la pièce. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius décida de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Ah, rien de tel qu'une bonne douche après un entraînement plus que fatigant.

-Tu peux le dire, répondit Peter.

-Dis donc, les amoureux, si vous voulez vous amusez, allez ailleurs, rigola Sirius. »

Les deux "amoureux" arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et James lança son coussin sur son ami.

« C'est bon, monsieur Black ?

-Bon ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est l'heure d'aller manger, lui répondit James.

-Mais… Remus n'est pas encore là. On ne l'attend pas ?

-Sirius, je pense que Dumbledore est revenu et que Remus est déjà dans la Grande Salle, dit doucement la jeune fille.

-Tu crois ?

-Si Remus n'est pas dans le dortoir, il n'y a pas trente six solutions : soit il n'est pas encore rentré avec Dumbledore, soit il nous attend en bas.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Nous ne devons pas le faire attendre, répliqua Sirius d'un air enjoué, quittant la chambre. »

Ses amis le suivirent et ils se rendirent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Sirius entra le premier et son humeur s'assombrit quand il vit que Remus n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Par précaution, il le chercha du regard, mais rien : son Moony n'était pas là.

_Remarque, Dumbledore ne semble pas être là, non plus._

Sirius souffla et s'assit avec ses camarades. Ils attendaient que le repas arrive, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur. Les Maraudeurs se réjouirent à l'idée d'accueillir leur camarade, mais ils furent vite déçus. Aucune trace de lui.

Dumbledore traversa la Salle puis s'assit sur son siège. Les vivres apparurent alors sur les tables des quatre maisons, comme si les elfes de maison avaient attendu le retour du directeur. Tout le monde commença à manger dans un brouhaha infernal. Les discussions allaient bon train, comme à d'habitude. Néanmoins, dans un coin de la table Gryffondor, la joie n'y était pas. Sirius avait perdu l'appétit. James et Peter émettaient maintes hypothèses, tandis que Lily jetait des coups d'œil au directeur. Ce dernier dut le remarquer, car il se tourna et croisa les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune fille. Il scruta les alentours, puis sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose.

« Je pense que Dumbledore ne sait pas non plus où est Remus, constata Lily. »

À ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci les questionna du regard puis, voyant qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait le jeune homme, il leur fit signe de quitter la Salle, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Certains se posèrent des questions en voyant le petit groupe se lever et sortir, mais tout le monde était maintenant habitué à leur comportement plutôt étrange.

***********************************

Remus était à présent dans la tour d'Astronomie. Heureusement pour lui, aucun élève ne s'y trouvait. Il fallait s'en douter, ils étaient tous en train de manger, comme ses amis… Amis qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner lâchement. Mais il faisait au mieux, pour leur bien. Pour que James continue à faire briller les yeux de Lily Jolie. Pour Sirius, et pour Peter aussi.

_Oui, il le faut. Pour leur bien, se répéta-t-il._

Les larmes se mirent à couler tandis qu'il montait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis qu'il était revenu avec Dumbledore. Peut-être que le ciel pleurait sa peine, lui aussi.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur la Foret Interdite et le Saule Cogneur. Puis, ses yeux rencontrèrent le bas de la Tour. Là, il prit peur.

_C'est haut… mais au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas échouer. Je ne ferai plus de mal à personne. Oui, c'est bien ça… James, Peter et Sirius ne risqueront plus leur vie tous les mois en me rejoignant dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Un pas de plus, et fini le danger pour les autres._

Remus frissonna, puis amorça un pas dans le vide.

************************************

Sirius courait le plus vite possible. Remus était revenu mais n'était pas passé les voir. Pourquoi ? Est-que ce qu'il avait vu là-bas l'avait chamboulé au point de ne pas venir leur parler, se confier à eux ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir, lui ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponse trottaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Il arriva enfin au dortoir et se précipita vers la malle de James. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, ce dernier entra, suivi de Lily et Peter. Sirius ne fit pas attention à eux et, fébrile, entreprit de retourner le coffre à la recherche d'un objet plus que crucial pour retrouver Moony.

James lui attrapa les mains afin de calmer ses gestes désordonnés et retira une cape de sa malle, révélant un parchemin qui semblait vierge. Sirius prit sa baguette, la pointa sur le parchemin et récita à voix haute :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Des dessins apparurent petit à petit sur le parchemin que Sirius ouvrit aussitôt, révélant une carte de Poudlard. C'était leur plus grand secret, ainsi que leur plus belle réussite. Toutes les pièces avaient été répertoriées par les Maraudeurs et on pouvait savoir où quiconque se trouvait dans le château, élève comme professeur. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour parvenir à faire apparaître les noms des personnes, mais ils y étaient arrivés.

James et Peter se penchèrent sur la carte afin de repérer leur ami, mais il n'apparaissait nulle part. Sirius commençait à paniquer quand, soudain, Peter découvrit la petite étiquette tant désirée à un endroit précis en haut de la carte : la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-haut ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout, répondit Sirius.

-Allez y tous les trois. Je reste pour éviter les questions sur vous. Venez me prévenir dès que vous l'avez trouvé, dit Lily.»

James acquiesça tandis qu'il scellait la carte d'un « Méfait accompli » et ils sortirent du dortoir. Ils retraversèrent en hâte la Salle Commune et coururent vers la Tour.

Ils prirent tous les escaliers et de nombreux raccourcis. Les tableaux les regardaient passer en les traitant de fous, mais les trois jeunes gens n'y faisaient pas attention.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Tour. James la poussa et s'arrêta à peine après l'avoir passée. Les deux autres en firent de même et Sirius cria.

« Remus ! »

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête, un pied toujours dans le vide. Il était très pâle, encore plus qu'un lendemain de pleine lune, c'en était effrayant. Ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés, signe qu'il était là depuis un bon moment déjà. Remus semblait si faible, si fragile à cet instant que Sirius voulut le prendre dans ses bras afin de le consoler. Le jeune brun fit donc un pas en avant, mais Remus l'empêcha d'en faire plus.

« N'avance plus …

-Pourquoi ? Si j'avance, tu sautes par la fenêtre, c'est ça ? Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu comptes faire de toute façon ?

-Remus… descend de là, fit James d'une voix douce, s'il te plait.

-Si je fais ça, c'est pour vous …

-Pour nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous ne t'avons pas demandé de faire une chose pareille. Alors descend tout de suite ou je viens te chercher, déclara Sirius sur un ton plutôt dur. »

Remus se détourna du vide et posa son pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Peter n'avait toujours rien dit car il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation, mais selon lui, seul Sirius pouvait le ramener vers eux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas …

-Explique nous, dit vivement Peter.

-Je… J'ai fait trop de mal aux personnes qui me sont chères. Mes parents… ils ont été abandonnés par leurs familles à cause de moi et … maintenant, ils sont morts. »

Un sanglot. La voix de leur ami s'était étranglée sur ce dernier mot. Néanmoins, James ne perdit pas courage :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Remus. Ils ont été tués par un loup-garou, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est ta faute…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? le coupa Remus »

Son regard transperça James qui s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ses mots.

« Est-ce que tu étais là-bas au moment du drame ? As-tu vu ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tu n'as pas vu leurs corps déchiquetés, le sang sur les murs, leurs regards posés sur moi. Tu n'as pas senti non plus cette odeur… celle du loup-garou…, sa voix se cassa encore une fois.

-Tu le connais ? demanda abruptement Sirius. »

Remus tourna son regard sur lui. Peter ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait leur ami et se tourna alors vers James. En le voyant, il comprit que lui saisissait les tenants et aboutissants de cette situation : pourquoi Remus était dans cet état là et pourquoi Sirius avait posé cette question.

Il reporta son attention sur le lycanthrope, qui semblait perdu. Son regard ne visait plus Padfoot, ni même Prongs ou lui, il était au-delà de tout cela, ailleurs. Il était comme reparti chez lui et revivait la scène.

« Tu le connais ? répéta Sirius. »

Remus redressa la tête et acquiesça doucement.

« C'est le loup-garou qui m'a mordu… Fenrir Greyback, murmura-t-il »

Peter frissonna. Tout le monde connaissait ce nom. Greyback était réputé pour se cacher près des maisons de ses proies lors des pleines lunes. Il mordait majoritairement des enfants dans l'espoir de les faire intégrer son armée. Peter sortit de ses pensées, la voix faible avait repris.

« Il les a tué…

-Pourquoi ? demanda James. »

Peter comprenait maintenant. Ces deux camarades essayaient de détourner Remus de son objectif en l'amenant sur un autre sujet. Pendant ce temps, Sirius se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement, afin de ne pas brusquer leur ami perdu.

« Quand j'étais petit, je voyais souvent un homme à la maison… Papa travaillait au Ministère, au département du contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Un jour, il est rentré à la maison paniqué et il m'a interdit de sortir de la maison. Je n'ai su que plus tard qu'il s'était mis à dos Greyback…mais, des amis voulaient qu'on aille dans la forêt cette nuit-là, une sorte de test de courage alors…je suis sorti malgré l'interdiction. J'aurai dû écouter papa. C'est ce jour là que j'ai été mordu… »

Remus avait de nouveau ce regard lointain et il avait cessé de pleurer. Il ne bougeait pas et la pluie continuait de le marteler. Debout au centre de la fenêtre, il continuait son explication tandis que Sirius avançait toujours prudemment sous les yeux plus qu'attentifs des deux autres Maraudeurs

« Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi on déménageait aussi souvent… c'était impossible qu'on découvre ma nature car j'étais à Poudlard. Mais, j'avais déjà entendu des conversations entre Papa et Maman… »

_*****************************_

_Remus était descendu pour boire. Il était déjà tard, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu ses parents discuter. Son père rentrait toujours tard de son travail, mais Remus, bien qu'un peu triste de le voir aussi peu, ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il aurait aimé le voir plus souvent. Il savait que son père travaillait pour les nourrir et il en était admiratif. Il adorait aussi sa mère, sa confidente, avec qui il aimait plaisanter et parler de livres._

_Remus resta quelques minutes dans le couloir pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Sa condition de loup-garou lui était très utile dans ce genre de situation._

_« Il est encore passé ? demanda son père._

_-Oui. Toujours pour la même chose, répondit sa mère d'une voix lasse et inquiète._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, chérie. Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire de mal. Il en a déjà assez fait. Il ne va pas en plus nous l'arracher._

_-Nous ne pourrons pas définitivement lui échapper, tu le sais._

_-Je sais. Mais, je ne le laisserai pas prendre Remus. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et je ne veux pas qu'il le rejoigne, c'est hors de question. »_

_Du mouvement se fit entendre et Remus remonta dans sa chambre avant que son père ne le voie._

_*****************************_

« En fait, Greyback voulait que je rejoigne son armée… Mes parents essayaient de me protéger. Alors c'est ma faute… Tout ce qui est arrivé… Ma faute.

-Non, Remus, dit Peter. Si tes parents ne t'ont rien dit, c'est que justement, pour eux, tu n'y étais pour rien.

-Pour eux, peut-être. Mais pour moi… Je le sais, je…

-Et tu crois qu'en sautant, tu leur feras plaisir ? S'ils ont fait tout ça, c'était pour que tu vives, pas pour que tu anéantisses leurs efforts avec une chute du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, dit Sirius.

-C'était… »

Remus se remit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient abondamment, bien qu'il tentât de les essuyer.

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'était pour vous protéger …

-Nous protéger ? demanda James.

-Je ne voulais… pas que cela se reproduise… pas avec vous. Alors… j'ai pensé que si je mettais fin… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les trois amis avaient parfaitement compris l'idée. Peter était abasourdi : comment avait-il pu penser cela ? Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Remus mettait leurs vies en danger. Jamais.

« Viens. »

Remus regarda Sirius qui venait de parler d'une voix douce. Il avait tendu sa main pour attraper celle de Moony. Il attendait. Le jeune lycanthrope ne savait plus quoi faire. Ses résolutions étaient anéanties. Alors qu'il allait accepter la main de son ami, il eut un vertige et perdit l'équilibre. Il commença à tomber dans le vide.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Sirius, qui attrapa sa main, se faisant lui aussi entraîner à travers la fenêtre. Il réussit tout de même à maintenir son équilibre en agrippant toujours aussi fermement Remus au dessus du vide. James les rejoignit rapidement et attrapa le bras de Moony pour aider à le remonter.

Un fois en haut, le loup-garou s'effondra dans les bras de Sirius. Il pleurait et grelottait à présent. Ses phrases n'avaient aucun sens :

« Désolé…je…seul…promis.

-Chut, tout va bien, lui murmura James, tandis qu'il passait une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-Nous sommes là, avec toi. C'est fini, continuait Sirius. »

Remus se calma et finit par s'endormir. Peter ôta sa cape et la mit sur les épaules de son ami qui tremblait toujours.

« Merci.

-De rien, Padfoot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas le ramener dans le dortoir. Certains élèves ont dû y remonter depuis le temps, exposa James.

-Et quel autre choix avons-nous, alors ?

-La Salle sur Demande. Sirius, tu amènes Moony là-bas, tandis que Peter et moi, nous allons voir Lily pour lui expliquer. Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider. »

Sirius acquiesça. Il plaça ses mains sous les genoux et les épaules du jeune lycanthrope et commença à se lever.

« C'est bon ? Tu vas y arriver ?

-James ! Remus ne pèse pas grand-chose. Va plutôt prévenir Lily. Il risque d'avoir de la fièvre vu comme il est trempé. Et puis, il vaut mieux que Peter t'accompagne, comme ça on dissipe un peu les doutes. Les élèves sont habitués à nous voir par deux plutôt que seul. Surtout toi depuis que tu es avec Lily. »

James esquissa un petit sourire que lui rendit Sirius. Ils cherchaient à détendre l'atmosphère, mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Ensuite, il se mirent en route, Sirius serrant son précieux fardeau contre lui.

Remus était bien calé dans les bras de son ami. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Padfoot, un bras replié contre lui et l'autre balançant dans le vide. Il commençait à délirer doucement et ses amis le calmaient en lui parlant.

Arrivés au septième étage, ils se séparèrent. Peter et James prirent le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tandis que Sirius s'arrêtait un peu plus loin, devant une immense tapisserie. Celle-ci représentait Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls. Sirius passa trois fois devant en pensant à leur dortoir. Sachant que ses amis allaient revenir dans quelques instants, il valait mieux avoir de quoi dormir tranquillement pour la fin de la nuit.

Une porte apparut alors et Sirius y entra, Remus toujours dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?? Une petite review XD

et je vous dis à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

merci à ceux qui me lisent.


	7. La Salle sur Demande

Bonjour à tous XD

voici encore un nouveau chapitre très tard mais il faut dire que je suis en vacances et que je flemmarde un peu

et puis en ce moment, je fais les maïs et c'est la cata ^^ mais je ne vous oublie pas :-)

**Disclaimers: **comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui....

Je remercie également tous ceux qui me lisent bien qu'ils ne me mettent pas de reviews XD et je remercie surtout ceux qui me

reviewent, c'est-à-dire Vince, Wyny (ma chère beta que j'adore très très fort), Kheva,matoche et Ambrosialy ^^ merci beaucoup à vous

et j'espère que cette suite ne vous déplaira pas bien qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'actions par rapport aux précédents =_=

Bonne lecture !! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Salle sur Demande**

_Arrivés au septième étage, ils se séparèrent. Peter et James prirent le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tandis que Sirius s'arrêtait un peu plus loin, devant une immense tapisserie. Celle-ci représentait Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des trolls. Sirius passa trois fois devant en pensant à leur dortoir. Sachant que ses amis allaient revenir dans quelques instants, il valait mieux avoir de quoi dormir tranquillement pour la fin de la nuit._

James et Peter finirent par arriver devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Là, ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entrèrent. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver Lily des yeux. Celle-ci, les sourcils froncés, était assise à une table et paraissait très concentrée sur ses devoirs.

James fit un signe de tête à Peter. Ce dernier comprit et monta les escaliers pour se rendre à leur dortoir. Une fois seul, le poursuiveur se rapprocha de sa petite amie, qui releva la tête au moment où il s'assit.

« Tu es tout seul ? Où est Remus ? demanda Lily tout doucement, ce qui était complètement inutile avec le brouhaha régnant dans la Salle, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas te parler de cela ici. La Salle est bondée, il nous faut un endroit plus calme. Peux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Lily acquiesça immédiatement. C'était un code des Maraudeurs. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux prononçait dans la même phrase les mots "Salle" et "endroit calme", cela revenait à dire « rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande ». Remus lui avait montré cette Salle vers la fin de l'année précédente, alors que James s'y était réfugié suite à une dispute avec Sirius. Elle avait réussi à l'en faire sortir. C'était aussi ce fameux jour que leur relation s'était largement améliorée.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et suivit James. Ils sortirent tous les deux et continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, James s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Lily qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui prenait puisque l'entrée secrète de la Salle sur Demande se situait bien plus loin.

« Peter ?

-Oui, je suis là. »

Peter retira la cape d'invisibilité. Il portait les sacs de cours de ses amis en plus du sien, du chocolat, la carte des Maraudeurs et souriait de toutes ses dents. Lily sourit à son tour.

« Bien joué Peter. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il fallait prendre vos affaires vu que demain, vous ne serez pas dans les dortoirs. Ce sera plus pratique de les avoir ici.

-Pas "vous", mais "nous", lui répondit James avec un air malicieux.

-… Tu as de la chance que je dorme dans ma chambre de préfète depuis le début d'année. Sinon, je n'aurais pas accepté…

-Oui. Mais je me serais débrouillé autrement pour que tu restes, car on va vraiment avoir besoin de toi cette nuit, répliqua James qui avait repris sa marche après avoir déchargé Wormtail de quelques sacs.

-Vraiment ? Et comment cela ?

-Eh bien … Remus a de la fièvre, donc on pensait que tu saurais quoi faire, dit Peter d'une toute petite voix.

-Il va bien ?

-Chut ! Tu sauras tout quand nous serons dans la Salle. »

Plus un mot ne fut dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, où James refit le même manège que Sirius quelques instants plus tôt.

***************************************

Serrant toujours son précieux fardeau, Sirius referma la porte derrière lui.

La Salle était une grande pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor, rouge et or. Cinq lits aux tentures rouge carmin occupaient une partie de l'espace. En effet, Sirius avait pensé à Lily, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans leur dortoir. Il y avait également des bureaux et quelques chaises pour travailler, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin pour cette nuit. Vers le fond de la Salle, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain.

_Je pense que tout y est. Bah ! De toute façon, s'il manque quelque chose, ils n'auront qu'à y penser pour que ça apparaisse. Ils connaissent le fonctionnement, j'ai d'autres priorités maintenant. Je dois m'occuper de Remus._

Délicatement, Sirius déposa son fardeau sur l'un des lits. Remus émit un grognement, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Il murmura un sort pour sécher les vêtements du jeune lycanthrope avant de lui enlever la cape de Peter et de l'envelopper d'une couverture. Il regarda le jeune homme dormir alors que celui-ci commençait à bouger fiévreusement.

« Non…pas ça… je …désolé…

-Chut… Ce n'est rien Moony, ce n'est rien, lui murmura Sirius »

Le jeune loup garou se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Le cœur serré, Padfoot se glissa instinctivement sous les couvertures pour prendre Remus dans ses bras. Celui-ci se calma un peu, puis finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil moins agité. Sirius sentait le souffle chaud caresser la peau de son cou. Alors qu'il avait sa cape sur lui, il parvenait même à sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps blotti dans ses bras.

_James, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche-toi de ramener Lily…_

Quelqu'un dut entendre ses pensées car au même moment, la porte de la Salle s'ouvrit sur ses amis. Il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait, Remus ne semblant pas d'humeur de le laisser partir.

« Eh ben ! On te laisse quelques minutes et tu te trouves déjà au lit avec Moony ? fit doucement James avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai cru que tu nous avais oubliés, murmura Sirius assez fort pour que ses amis puissent l'entendre. »

Ces derniers se rapprochèrent tous. Peter fit le tour du lit et laissa tomber ce qu'il avait dans ses bras sur le bureau le plus proche.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda James.

-Eh bien, il vient juste d'arrêter de délirer et il ne veut pas me lâcher….

-Je vois ça. »

Lily qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, avança sa main pour la poser sur le front de Remus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et elle demanda à l'attention de Sirius :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien, pour faire court, disons qu'il a attrapé froid à force de rester sous la pluie, lui dit-il doucement. »

La jeune fille qui semblait perplexe à cette réponse se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas vouloir l'amener à l'infirmerie ? Je pense que ce serait mieux. Madame Pomfresh est déjà au courant de la situation et puis, elle connaît son métier, non ?

-….

-C'est que la situation est un poil plus compliqué sur ce point, répondit James à la place de son ami.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de lui d'abord, ensuite on te racontera la vérité ? proposa son petit ami. »

Lily le fusilla du regard puis reporta son attention sur Sirius :

« Je peux savoir si tu lui as fait quelque chose depuis que tu es ici ?

-J'ai juste sécher ses vêtements et je l'ai mis au lit.

-Très bien. Je ne connais pas de sort pour soigner ça vu que je ne suis pas infirmière, mais je vais lui donner des médicaments et le soigner de façon moldue. Ce n'est pas aussi efficace que les soins sorciers mais bon. Par contre, que ce soit bien clair, si la fièvre ne baisse pas d'ici demain, vous l'amenez à l'infirmerie, on est d'accord ?

-Oui, répondirent les Maraudeurs.

-Bon. James, peux-tu m'amener une bassine d'eau froide et quelques serviettes, s'il te plait ? Peter, tu vas aider Sirius à déshabiller Remus. »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, surpris, car ils ne connaissaient rien des méthodes moldues, mais ils firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé. Lily réfléchit à quels médicaments efficaces elle pouvait donner au malade. Une fois trouvée, elle y pensa fortement pour les faire apparaître dans ces mains.

James, qui était partit dans la salle de bain, ramena une bassine d'eau et les serviettes. Il vint aider ensuite ses deux amis à déshabiller Moony, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Revenant dans la chambre, Lily rougit légèrement en voyant leur ami pratiquement nu. Elle détourna le regard sous l'œil amusé de Padfoot.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme à poil ? lui fit-il remarquer. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille le frappa et James aussi pour avoir osé dire ça.

« Vous allez mouiller les serviettes, puis vous les passerez sur son corps pour faire un peu baisser la température. Quand vous aurez fini, vous le placerez sous les couvertures. Appelez-moi quand ce sera fait. »

Les garçons s'activèrent pendant que Lily s'asseyait sur un lit proche tout en gardant le regard baissé. Quand, soudain, elle sursauta au cri de Remus.

« Noooooooooooooonnnnn ! Lâchez-moi ! Ne leur faites pas….

-Remus…., appela Peter, apeuré. »

Les Maraudeurs essayaient en vain de maintenir leur ami lycanthrope qui ne cessait de se débattre tout en criant. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière et il palissait à vue d'œil. Lily, qui était restée immobile en voyant la scène, réagit enfin et vint les aider.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est dû qu'à un simple coup de froid ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?

-Lily …., souffla Sirius.

-Ecoute, il a pris froid en restant sous la pluie, dit James un peu plus mécontent. Après, tu te doutes bien que s'il est resté sous la pluie, c'est qu'il a un problème. Alors, on t'a dit qu'on te donnerait des explications, mais après que Moony ait été soigné, d'accord ? »

Lily, tout d'abord étonnée par le ton employé par James, finit par hocher de la tête montrant ainsi son accord. Elle posa une main sur le front de Remus et lui murmura :

« Stop, c'est fini. Calme-toi, il n'y a rien… .

-Lâchez-moi…S'il vous plait… »

Les pleurs avaient repris et il respirait de plus en plus laborieusement. Chaque respiration lui valait une forte douleur aux poumons.

« Chut… Là…C'est fini, Remus. Tu n'as rien à craindre, on est là, lui souffla la jeune fille à son oreille. »

Les mouvements de Remus devinrent plus lents, mais sa respiration restait saccadée.

« Il faudrait… peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie…, suggéra Peter.

-Non, je vous ai donné jusqu'à demain matin. Maintenant, Sirius, tu vas lui donner ces médicaments, dit Lily en lui montrant deux cachets et un verre d'eau. »

Sirius les prit et les mit dans la bouche de Moony qui refusa d'avaler dans un premier temps. Au bout de deux minutes et avec l'aide de Prongs, il parvint à le faire boire. Ils durent attendre encore quelques minutes avant que la respiration de Remus se fasse moins oppressante et qu'il finisse par s'endormir d'un repos mérité.

« Wow ! Je ne savais pas que les remèdes moldus faisaient cet effet-là, siffla Sirius, réellement impressionné.

-Un des cachets était pour la fièvre, mais l'autre était un somnifère.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pensé que ça lui permettrait de dormir tranquillement jusqu'à demain matin. L'idée vient de se renforcer en voyant sa crise, dit la jeune fille en souriant légèrement. Bien. Maintenant que Remus est soigné, nous devons attendre quelques heures avant de voir si la fièvre a baissé ou non, donc j'attends vos explications. Je veux tout savoir depuis le moment où vous avez quitté la Grande Salle. »

Les trois Maraudeurs lui racontèrent tout en détails : la Tour d'Astronomie, la tentative de suicide de leur ami, ce qu'il leur avait raconté sur son retour chez lui, ce qu'il avait compris, ses doutes, ses peurs…

Lily écoutait attentivement et, une fois le récit fini, elle prit la parole :

« Je pense que j'aurais réagi exactement pareil sur le coup. Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile du tout de le réconforter. Mais peut-être que tu le pourrais, toi… »

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui la regarda avec de gros yeux.

« Je n'y arriverai pas Lily… Il est complètement désespéré… Ce serait comme profiter de sa faiblesse pour parvenir à mes fins, répondit tristement Sirius.

-Mais non, pas du tout. La preuve, tout à l'heure, il ne voulait pas te lâcher. Je sais que ce n'est pas la grande joie de profiter de ce moment pour te rapprocher de lui, mais je pense vraiment que Remus a besoin de toi. Son comportement le montre clairement. Tu ne vas pas profiter de lui, tu vas juste lui apporter cette aide dont il a besoin, et je suis sûre que je n'ai même pas besoin de te le demander puisque tu vas le faire de toi-même, tout comme Peter, James et moi-même.

-Lily a raison. Agis comme tu le souhaites et on verra bien comment il réagit à tout ça, appuya James. »

Peter hocha la tête. Sirius détourna la tête vers le lit où reposait Moony, puis revint vers ses amis.

« J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure. En haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. J'ai cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais à le faire changer d'avis, et je m'imaginais en boucle le moment où il tomberait …

-Nous aussi, nous avons eu peur. Surtout quand il est tombé … mais maintenant, c'est fini Sirius, il a compris, dit James tout en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur qui avait commençait à pleurer silencieusement.

-Je pense que vous avez besoin de dormir un peu, leur dit Lily. Allez-y. Je m'occupe de surveiller Remus les premières heures.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller ensuite, proposa James.

-Non, c'est bon. Allez vous coucher, je vais dormir avec lui. Comme ça, s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je le saurai, dit Sirius.

- …

-C'est bon, je ne lui ferai rien. Vous me prenez pour qui ? dit Sirius, outré.

-On le sait que tu ne lui feras rien à notre Moony. C'est juste qu'on ne pensait pas que tu te proposerais, plaisanta Peter.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me réveiller, lui dit gentiment Lily.

-Ok. »

Ils se levèrent et Peter et James se mirent au lit. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard. L'inquiétude de la journée les avait épuisés. Lily vint une dernière fois contrôler la fièvre de Remus et partit à son tour rejoindre son lit.

Sirius se changea, puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Remus bougea immédiatement et vint se coller à cette nouvelle source de chaleur. Son comportement arracha un sourire fatigué à son ami, qui referma ses bras autour du corps mince du loup garou avant de plonger à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Alors ? Vos avis ?? Déçu ou non ?

Pour les reviews, c'est le petit carré vert mdr si vous voulez me lancer des tomates ou autres, c'est également le petit carré vert ^^


	8. Une déclaration ?

Bonjour à tous,

voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ^^

**Disclaimers: **comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui....

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux évidemment qui me laissent des reviews, je parle donc

de **Vince** (j'espère que tout se passe bien là où tu es XD),

**Ambrosialy** (tu ne cesses de m'étonner mdr je pensais que tu aurais oublier de la lire avec le temps mais tu continues, merci et travaille bien ^^),

**Wyny** (ma chère bêta qui ne cesse de me conseiller et que j'adore beaucoup),

**Kheva** (je te pardonne pour ton retard XD je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant)

et **Capricette** (je dois dire que je te remercie vraiment car je flemmardais vraiment et ta review m'a fait plaisir et je me suis dit que vu tu me le demandais clairement

j'allais accéder à ta demande de mettre la suite XD)

Oh et je n'oublie **Milael** (j'ai reçu tes reviews mais elles ne s'affichent pas ... What's the probleme ? mdr enfin, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur ... je crois que

je t'adore trop pour ça XD)

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout .

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une déclaration ?**

_Sirius se changea, puis se glissa sous les couvertures. Remus bougea immédiatement et vint se coller à cette nouvelle source de chaleur. Son comportement arracha un sourire fatigué à son ami, qui referma ses bras autour du corps mince du loup-garou avant de plonger à son tour dans les bras de Morphée._

La nuit s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Sirius s'était réveillé deux-trois fois suite aux mouvements de Remus, contrôlant au passage sa fièvre et le rassurant lorsque son ami s'agitait de trop. Lily et les Maraudeurs dormaient profondément. Soudain, Remus bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, il distingua le réveil qui indiquait 4h, puis il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelque chose de lourd sur sa hanche. Il bougea lentement sa main et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un bras. Alors, il se retourna afin de découvrir à qui appartenait ce bras égaré.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que le possesseur du bras n'était autre que Sirius ! Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres, des mèches lui tombant sur les yeux…

_Wow ! Je dois vraiment me sentir mal pour me mettre à rêver de Sirius dans le même lit que moi. Dans cette position en plus. Surtout que je le trouve plutôt mignon comme ça... _

Remus se pinça le bras et réprima un cri de douleur.

_Bon, voilà un fait certain…. Je ne rêve pas… Mais, qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça de Sirius ? Certes, il est mignon mais quand même. Bon, Remus, reprend-toi, on verra ça plus tard. Alors, où sommes-nous ?_

Il se releva lentement afin de ne pas réveiller son ami et vit qu'il n'était pas dans leur chambre. Tout d'abord, même si la ressemblance entre les deux pièces était frappante, certains objets de leurs dortoirs n'étaient pas à la même place ou manquaient à l'appel.

_Et puis, vu qu'une chevelure rousse dépasse d'un des lits, je doute qu'on soit dans le dortoir… Lily n'aurait pas accepté de rester là-bas même pour tout l'or du monde. Ou même si James lui promettait de ne plus l'embêter pendant ses devoirs…._

Le jeune homme éprouva l'envie d'aller boire. Cependant, aucun verre n'était disposé sur la table de nuit et il dût se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Quoiqu'il était certain que même s'il s'étalait de tout son long parterre, aucun de ses amis ne se réveillerait.

_C'est sûr pour les trois ronfleurs en tout cas. Peut-être moins pour Lily, vu que je n'ai jamais dormi avec elle. _

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il repoussa la porte et se plaça devant le lavabo tout en prenant un verre. Il but un peu, puis le reposa sur l'évier et se regarda dans le miroir. Il lui semblait que la pièce s'était mise à tanguer dangereusement. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son reflet, mais son malaise empira.

Soudain, il se précipita vers les toilettes et régurgita le peu que son estomac était parvenu à garder. La bile acre irrita un peu plus sa gorge déjà sèche. Une sensation vraiment désagréable. La tête baissée dans la cuvette, il sentit une main douce et fraîche se poser sur son front brûlant, tandis qu'une autre traçait des cercles réconfortants dans son dos.

La crise passa. La main sur son front se retira sous un grognement de Remus, puis quelque chose de frais vint la remplacer. L'autre main, dans son dos, se plaça derrière sa tête. Le gant de toilette passait sur tout le visage du jeune homme afin de le débarbouiller et le rafraîchir un peu.

Le gant se retira et Remus qui avait fermé les yeux depuis le début de sa crise, les rouvrit. Il les écarquilla même quand il vit que Sirius se tenait devant lui. Le grand brun le regardait d'un air inquiet et remit sa main sur le front de son ami. Ce dernier le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre. Mais est-ce que ça va sinon ? lui demanda Sirius sans pour autant retirer sa main.

-Je… je pense que oui. J'ai juste chaud et … un peu mal à la tête, mais je crois que ça va…

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller au lieu de te lever. Cela t'aurait peut-être empêché de te sentir plus mal que tu ne l'étais déjà, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu l'as dit : "peut-être", sourit faiblement Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que ça va mieux, même si… »

Deux bras solides l'encerclèrent soudain. Il ne saisit pas, dans un premier temps, pourquoi Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais il comprit à la seconde suivante, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses propres joues mouillées. Il pleurait.

« Là…Là, 'Mus. C'est bon, on ne t'abandonnera pas… Tu n'es pas tout seul.

-C'est trop dur, Sirius… Ils ne sont plus là… Ils… Ils ne seront plus là pour mes anniversaires…Ils ne seront plus là lorsque je rentrerai chez moi… Je suis tout seul maintenant… Ils ne m'avaient pas laissé tomber lorsque j'ai été mordu… Ils étaient toujours avec moi… »

Sa voix se brisa et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais, je suis certain qu'ils sont toujours auprès de toi et qu'ils le resteront, 'Mus. Et puis, t'es pas tout seul. On attend la réponse des parents de James. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord. Imagine, tu vivras avec James et moi… Certes, j'avoue que ce n'est pas génial vu que tu nous supportes déjà tous les jours de l'année, mais … »

Remus rigola doucement malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Sirius sourit un peu, content de l'avoir fait rire dans un moment si critique.

« Vous ne me gênerez pas plus que d'habitude, je pense. Mais… »

Le jeune lycanthrope se tut, mal à l'aise. Sirius s'en aperçut et desserra son étreinte pour prendre le visage de son ami dans ses mains et ainsi le faire lever les yeux.

_Des yeux si magnifiques… Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? Il a besoin que je le réconforte, pas que je me répète toutes ses qualités._

Sirius se maudit et retourna son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées.

« Mais ? fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Mais … Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi…

-Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Tu as dit que je ne serai plus seul, mais… vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi.

-Aaaah… En fait, non. Désolé, je ne vois pas.

-C'est normal. Vous aurez vos vies à côté… James a déjà Lily. Peter va sûrement trouver quelqu'un et il a sa famille… et puis, toi … toi, tu as ta vie aussi, annonça Remus, gêné. »

Il détourna les yeux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Je suis vraiment nul… Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ? Tout ça à cause de cette fièvre. Elle me fait dire n'importe quoi … et en plus, je recommence à me sentir mal…._

Tandis que Remus se maudissait, Sirius était resté complètement abasourdi suite à la révélation de son ami.

_Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? On dirait une sorte de crise de jalousie, non ? Non, faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées… Ce serait tout simplement trop beau si c'était vrai… _

Remus se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, bien que les mains de Sirius sur son visage lui fassent du bien. Il voyait à nouveau la pièce tanguer et son mal de tête s'intensifia. Il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer sur le bruit de sa respiration, mais ça ne l'aida pas. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que celle-ci était devenue accélérée et irrégulière. Une autre crise.

Sirius s'en rendit compte puisqu'il l'allongea sur le carrelage. Il plaça sous sa tête une serviette pour la maintenir un peu relevée le temps de prendre un gant mouillé, un verre et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit à même le sol, se calant contre la baignoire et prit son ami dans ses bras.

La tête du loup-garou sur sa poitrine, il sentait le souffle irrégulier mais chaud sur son cou. Il se mit à murmurer tout bas une litanie rassurante, ce qui sembla faire effet puisque la respiration de _son_ Remus se calma. Il en profita pour le faire boire et lui passa plusieurs fois le gant humide sur le visage tout en continuant à parler.

« Ecoute, je te promets que je resterai toujours avec toi tant que tu le souhaiteras. Tu m'entends, Moony ? Je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Promis ? souffla Remus d'une voix faible.

-Promis, lui assura Sirius en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. »

Remus lui fit un vrai sourire avant de s'endormir. Sirius regarda tendrement son fardeau et lui caressa les cheveux, avant de s'endormir dans cette position inconfortable mais tellement agréable.

*********************************

Trois heures plus tard, Lily se réveilla. Difficilement, elle réussit à se redresser sous les cris stridents de son réveil. Elle appuya dessus pour arrêter la sonnerie et se leva. Tournant la tête, elle s'amusa de la position dans laquelle dormait son petit-ami : complètement de travers, la bouche ouverte d'où s'échappaient des ronflements pas si forts que le lui faisait croire Remus et les cheveux dans tous les sens, pire que d'habitude.

Peter, lui, était complètement enroulé dans sa couette. On apercevait seulement ses cheveux dépasser un peu. C'était amusant de voir les célèbres Maraudeurs dans leur état naturel.

Lily rit légèrement, puis tourna la tête vers le lit où étaient censés se trouver les deux autres. Mais, rien. Les couvertures étaient défaites et les draps vides. Elle scruta la chambre et son regard s'attarda sur la porte de la salle de bain, légèrement entrouverte. Elle s'avança et poussa la porte. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours appuyé contre la baignoire, tout en tenant très fermement Remus contre lui. Elle s'approcha d'eux et secoua doucement Sirius.

« Mmm…, grogna le jeune homme.

-Sirius ? Sirius ! s'exclama la jolie rousse tout en continuant à le secouer.

-Lily … tu peux pas me laisser dormir ? Va embêter ton petit-ami…, finit-il par dire en n'ouvrant que très peu les yeux.

-Je pourrais, oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois très content que James se fiche encore de toi, si ?

-Hein ? »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et finit par se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Oh !

-Oui, oh ! répondit malicieusement Lily.

-Remus s'est senti mal vers 4h et je l'ai rejoint. Puis il s'est endormi contre moi et je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réveiller pour l'amener jusqu'au lit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu m'autorises à le toucher pour savoir s'il va mieux, ou tu mords ?

-C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! »

Sirius défit légèrement son étreinte, au mécontentement de Remus qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève son coussin. Padfoot rigola doucement et Lily sourit tout en posant sa main sur son front.

« Bon, ça va. La fièvre a baissé. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui il peut faire ce qu'il veut, mais il faudra le surveiller quand même.

-Donc… on n'a pas besoin d'aller voir Pomfresh ?

-Non, c'est bon. Sauf s'il fait une rechute, mais je pense que tu veilleras à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

-Merci Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi.

-Des bêtises ? suggéra la jeune fille en riant.

-Mouais….

-Bon, alors ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Hein ? Mais de rien, répliqua un peu trop rapidement Sirius au goût de la jeune fille.

-Siriuuuuus ! Ne me dis pas n'importe quoi. Raconte la vérité. Tout de suite !

-Pff ! Je devrais dire à Prongs qu'il fasse gaffe, tu es diabolique. »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une claque sur l'arrière du crane.

« Ok, ok. C'est bon, je te dis tout. Remus m'a fait part de sa peur de nous voir l'abandonner.

-Comment ça ? »

Lily était vraiment surprise par ces propos.

« Il a peur qu'on l'abandonne car on a, je cite, "une vie à côté". James et toi allez former une famille avec des enfants, je l'espère en tout cas… Oui, très chère… Tu peux rougir mais on sait tous que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et, on attend de vous que vous nous fondiez une très grande famille avec pleins de petits chérubins… Ensuite, Peter cherche quelqu'un … Et moi…

-Tu attends que le bon moment se présente pour déclarer ta flamme …

-Mouais…, marmonna le jeune homme, gêné.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai promis que je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

-Bien, déclara Lily en souriant.

-Mais, tu sais quoi ? Eh bien, je pense qu'il ressent peut-être quelque chose pour moi. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je vais redoubler d'efforts pour qu'il soit entièrement à moi.

-Bien parlé ! Sauf peut-être ta dernière phrase … je dirais qu'elle te donne un air un peu fou.

-Quoi ? Non mais je ne te permets pas !

-Mmm… de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Sirius et Lily, surpris, fixèrent Remus qui venait de se réveiller. Celui-ci se frottait le nez tout en essayant de contenir ses bâillements.

« Mais de rien de particulier, Moony.

-Sirius, tu mens, lui répondit le lycanthrope.

-Moi ? Même pas vrai… Lily, défend-moi !

-Désolée, je ne me mêle pas de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

-Mais, tu es concernée ! s'indigna Sirius. »

La jeune fille rigola. Remus s'aperçut alors de sa position : il était confortablement installé au creux des bras de son ami. Il profita un peu de la situation et appuya sa tête contre son torse accueillant, levant sur lui ses yeux larmoyants.

« Pad' ? geignit-il.

-Quoi ? dit Sirius tout en baissant la tête pour regarder Remus.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Euh… bah… »

Remus releva un sourcil et le scruta d'un œil interrogateur. Lily mit fin au supplice de Sirius en lui venant en aide.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok, soupira Remus.

-Bon… Je vais réveiller les deux autres. Préparez-vous pour les cours. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire Remus…

-Je vais aller en cours pour m'occuper, mais d'abord je vais rendre visite à Dumbledore. Je devais passer le voir pour …

-C'est bon, lui dit Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu nous rejoindras après. »

Le jeune loup-garou sourit, puis ils se levèrent. Lily eut du mal à réveiller les deux autres Maraudeurs. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour être fin prêts. Ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Peu de gens se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, car il était encore assez tôt, les cours ne commençant pas avant trois bons quarts d'heure. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à manger dans le silence qui ne dura pas si longtemps que ça.

« Heureusement, on n'a pas une journée chargée aujourd'hui, soutint James. Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie : c'est la meilleure matinée de la semaine !

-Le mieux, c'est quand même l'après-midi, avec seulement Botanique et puis c'est le week-end !

-Vous allez pouvoir ne rien faire de la journée, comme d'habitude, affirma Lily. »

James et Sirius la regardèrent, peinés.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Nous sommes quand même très bons dans ces matières donc ça veut dire qu'on étudie durement….

-James ! Tu peux tenter de faire croire ça à qui tu veux mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Tu veux que je te dise, Prongs ? demanda Sirius en lui entourant les épaules. Je crois que tu as mal choisi ta petite-amie.

-Tss ! Au moins, ça montre qu'elle m'observe toute la journée, fit James sans se laisser démonter. Mais je te remercie pour ton soutien sans faille, faux-frère.

-Mais je te soutiens, mon ami. Je te conseille juste de changer de petite-amie, car la tienne est diabolique…Aïe »

La "petite-amie diabolique" venait de donner un coup de pied sous la table. Les autres rirent, écopant d'un regard noir de leur ami. Une nouvelle journée commençait…

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Je continue ou pas ? 0.o

c'est ma grosse question du moment, je dois dire XD


	9. L'enterrement et décisions

Bonjour à tous XD

eh oui, je sais... Je suis trop lente pour poster des chapitres mais ces temps-ci, je n'ai pas eu

beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire et quand je l'ai fini, je l'ai envoyé à ma chère bêta qui s'est exilée très loin

de notre cher pays, la France... Mais, il ne faut pas reporter la faute sur elle pour ce "petit" retard (elle a eu quelques

problèmes là où elle est et elle a été plutôt occupée ^^).

**Disclaimers: **comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui....

Je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me reviewent, c'est-à-dire, Wyny (ma chère bêta adorée 3),

Milael (que j'adore beaucoup XD), Ambrosialy, miss teigne, Vince, Lydean et Loulou2a (je te remercie pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^).

Voilà XD Bonne lecture.

Je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs le plus court, il me semble de ma fic mais je trouvais qu'il était convenable

de l'arrêter ici pour en faire un sûrement plus long après. ^^ Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi au prochain chapitre...

et merci de me laisser des reviews quand vous avez fini de lire le chapitre XD

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'enterrement et décision.**

_La "petite-amie diabolique" venait de donner un coup de pied sous la table. Les autres rirent, écopant d'un regard noir de leur ami. Une nouvelle journée commençait… _

Deux jours après l'incident de la Tour d'Astronomie, l'enterrement avait lieu. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, comme pour s'accorder avec la peine que ressentait Remus. Celui-ci était debout devant les deux cercueils, ses amis à ses côtés. Lily le tenait par le bras droit et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule pour lui prodiguer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur en cette journée assez froide, en raison du mois de décembre mais aussi de cette peine qui l'écrasait. James se tenait après de sa petite-amie, tandis que Sirius et Peter étaient à sa gauche.

En plus d'eux six, il y avait le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que McGonagall, qui se tenaient en face des Maraudeurs, de l'autre côté des cercueils. Les parents de James étaient présents également. Remus les avait aperçus de nombreuses fois en début et fin d'année et avait même eu l'occasion de leur parler.

La mère de James, Mary, était une jeune femme ravissante et sa posture montrait la classe à laquelle elle appartenait. Brune aux cheveux longs, les yeux clairs, elle représentait la douceur même, un peu comme la mère de Remus. D'ailleurs, pendant le petit laps de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de la comparer à sa défunte mère : tout aussi gentille et aimante qu'elle était. Remus se sentait à l'aise à ses côtés.

Son mari, Charles Potter, laissait lui aussi deviner son statut de sang-pur rien qu'à sa façon très distinguée de se tenir, même s'il détestait cette classification. De son point de vue, les sorciers qui tenaient à leur rang de sangs-purs ne pouvaient qu'être de mauvaises personnes en quelque sorte. La famille des Black en était le meilleur exemple selon lui, même si Sirius était une exception bien évidemment. Plutôt grand, les cheveux marrons en pagaille comme son fils, des lunettes également, Monsieur Potter était très curieux et assez plaisantin également, bien qu'au premier regard les gens pensaient tout le contraire. Il aimait s'amuser et James et Sirius avaient raconté les nombreuses aventures qu'ils avaient vécues avec lui, toutes aussi ébouriffantes les unes que les autres.

Les Potter avaient bien entendu accepté de prendre le jeune lycanthrope sous leur aile, tout comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant avec Sirius. Remus avait été réticent au départ : il fallait prendre des précautions lors des pleines lunes, il ne voulait pas être une gêne pour les Potter… Mais sous les réfutations de James et Sirius, puis des Potter quand ils avaient pu en placer une, il avait fini par accepter tout en les remerciant sincèrement.

Remus tourna la tête pendant que le prêtre terminait son sermon. Il avait voulu que l'enterrement se fasse de manière moldue et magique, afin de rallier les deux mondes dont venaient ses parents. Le professeur Dumbledore s'était alors occupé de toutes les formalités, pensant que Remus était beaucoup trop jeune pour s'en charger. Finalement, un Croque-mage, le magicien chargé des obsèques, avait accepté de lire un texte religieux moldu avant de procéder à l'enterrement de façon magique.

_Peu de monde présent pour leur enterrement. Abandonnés par leur famille. Comment peut-on leur faire cela alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ? _

À ces sombres pensées, les pleurs de Remus redoublèrent alors que le mage fermait son livre de foi. Lily resserra sa prise sur son bras et Sirius prit inconsciemment sa main. Le croque-mage leva sa baguette et d'un coup les deux cercueils glissèrent au fond des espaces prévus à cet effet, puis les trous se refermèrent.

Remus se sentit mal, ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter et il tomba à genoux. Lily ne put le retenir et Sirius le prit dans ses bras tout en le berçant comme un enfant. Il lui marmonnait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, espérant ainsi calmer quelque peu son désarroi. Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus parvint à se détacher de son ami. Il recula un peu et s'aperçut que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux.

« Comment te sens-tu, Remus ? demanda Mme Potter d'une voix douce tout en s'agenouillant près de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. »

Le jeune homme ne put que hocher la tête, sa gorge étant trop nouée pour sortir une phrase correcte. Quand elle mit la main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement, les larmes de Remus redoublèrent et il laissa sa nouvelle « mère » le prendre dans ses bras.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il fallut à Remus pour dire un dernier mot à ses parents, ils quittaient le cimetière pour se rendre au Manoir Potter. Une fois arrivés, les jeunes montèrent à l'étage afin de se doucher et changer, tandis que les adultes se rendaient dans la cuisine.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de cours et seulement trois jours avant la pleine lune, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le laisser tranquille jusque-là ? demanda McGonagall.

-J'ai parlé à Remus le lendemain de notre visite chez lui afin de mettre au point les formalités de l'enterrement. Il m'a demandé de le laisser aller chez lui juste après l'enterrement, pour pouvoir passer la pleine lune tranquillement et rassembler ses affaires avant de venir s'installer ici, avoua le vieux sorcier tout en regardant les Potter.

-Non. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller dans cet état chez lui, ni l'abandonner tout seul pendant trois jours. N'importe quel incident pourrait survenir à ce moment-là, assura Mme Potter.

-C'est son choix, je ne peux pas aller à son encontre, Mary. S'il décide d'y aller seul, il ira seul. Mais rien n'empêche que vous alliez le voir pour le surveiller un peu, souligna Dumbledore d'un sourire malicieux. »

**************************************************************

Trente minutes avaient passé. À l'étage, Lily était sous la douche, tandis que les garçons attendaient dans la chambre de James, propres et dans des vêtements secs. Ce dernier était assis au pied de son lit et parlait avec Peter, tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère même si cela relevait du miracle. Sirius était lui allongé, la tête de Remus sur son ventre. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la conversation et non sur la chaleur qui naissait au bas de son ventre.

_Pas maintenant, idiot. C'est pas le moment._

Sirius tenta un regard vers son ami lycanthrope et se figea. Remus pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues pâles. L'animagus se redressa sur les coudes et essuya de son index les larmes qu'il ne voulait plus y voir. Automatiquement, James et Peter s'arrêtèrent de parler.

« 'Mus ?

-Pardon … Je ne devrais pas pleurer alors que vous essayez de me remonter le moral, mais…

-Non, c'est tout à fait normal de pleurer quand on perd des êtres qui nous sont chers, Moony. Même des blagues ridicules ne peuvent enlever une telle douleur, lui répondit James. »

Remus hocha de la tête et essuya les dernières larmes, tandis que Sirius fixait de gros yeux sur son ami à lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Padfoot ? T'as avalé de travers ? demanda Peter.

-Ben dis donc, Prongs, tu m'impressionnes là. T'as réussi à sortir deux longues phrases et en plus deux phrases sérieuses, rigola Sirius. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut en pleine figure un oreiller de la part dudit Prongs. Lily arriva sur ses entrefaites. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard réprobateur à James, puis à Sirius qui s'apprêtait à lancer un autre oreiller sur son presque frère. Il le reposa doucement et Remus éclata de rire tant la situation était ridicule. Les quatre amis présents se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Les deux … Maraudeurs… les terreurs des Serpentards et de tout Poudlard… »

Remus ne put terminer sa phrase avant quelques secondes tant il riait,

« Mis à mal … par une jeune fille… Faut le dire à tout le monde…. »

Les autres furent à leur tour gagnés par le rire suite à cette remarque plus que véridique. Quand le fou rire se calma, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Les quatre adultes se retournèrent à leur entrée et Dumbledore prit la parole alors que les adolescents s'asseyaient.

« Remus, nous avons parlé de ta requête pour les trois jours à venir. »

Le concerné affirma d'un mouvement de tête qu'il comprenait, tandis que ses amis ne voyaient pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« Nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec le fait de te laisser seul dans ta maison pendant ces trois jours, Remus, dit Mme Potter.

-Je le sais, mais je dois le faire. S'il vous plait.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut t'apporter Remus, à part de la douleur ? demanda Charles d'une voix douce.

-Je dois y aller pour tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé et faire un pas en avant.

-Je comprends, mais n'est-ce pas risqué de te laisser tout seul là-bas ?

-À vrai dire… commença Remus nerveux et embarrassé, je pensais m'y rendre accompagné… mais je ne sais pas si cette personne sera d'accord pour venir avec moi. »

Le silence se fit. Les amis du jeune homme mettaient du temps à assimiler les différents éléments et les adultes attendaient la suite de l'explication, se demandant sur qui le lycanthrope comptait pour cette périlleuse mission.

C'est alors que Remus se tourna vers Sirius. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que des protestations fusèrent de la part des Potter et de sa directrice de maison. D'intenses négociations s'ouvrirent alors entre le jeune homme et ses aînés, sous les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore et ceux de plus en plus ronds de ses amis, qui décidément ne voyait _vraiment _pas de quoi ils parlaient. Seule Lily sembla comprendre et finit par entrer dans la bataille, soutenant Remus comme elle le pouvait.

Finalement, quand il eut réussit à convaincre ses parents adoptifs que la transformation se déroulerait dans une pièce sûre (celle qu'il utilisait habituellement pendant l'été), il fut autorisé à poser la question dont il redoutait la réponse.

« Sirius, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner et rester chez moi jusqu'au lendemain de la pleine lune ? »

Sirius, surpris, ne sut quoi dire. Il fallait dire qu'il le prenait au dépourvu.

« Euh… je ne veux pas te dire "non", Remus mais… je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui se passait, alors si tu veux bien m'expliquer, ce serait gentil. »

Les adultes se mirent à sourire. Sirius Black ne changerait jamais. Dumbledore expliqua donc la demande de Remus et, quand tout le monde fut mis au parfum, Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

« Oui, bien sûr Moony ! Je veux bien t'accompagner. »

Le loup-garou lui sourit.

« Bon, puisque Remus a décidé, vous feriez mieux de préparer votre sac. Nous allons transplaner dans dix minutes. Je vous amènerai à destination pendant que Minerva ramènera ces jeunes gens à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore en regardant Lily, James et Peter »

Après quelques dernières recommandations et embrassades, ils transplanèrent comme décidé par le directeur.

Dumbledore s'était arrêté devant le portail de la demeure Lupin.

« Je viendrai vous chercher le lendemain de la pleine lune avec Madame Pomfresh. S'il y a le moindre problème d'ici-là, vous me contactez ou vous contactez les Potter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur. Je ferai attention, lui répondit Sirius d'un ton sérieux.

-Je vous fais confiance. Messieurs, je vous souhaite un bon repos et à dans trois jours.

-Au revoir. »

Dumbledore repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les deux jeunes hommes devant la maisonnette. Ils se regardèrent, puis entrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini... Je m'excuse de la longueur de ce si petit chapitre mais je vous promets de me rattraper pour le suivant XD

promis, promis ...

Une petite review ? .


	10. Enfin,le bonheur mais pas pour longtemps

Bonjour à tout le monde,

je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui travaillent ^^

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Remus et Sirius (oui, je compte faire un harem avec Sam et Dean Winchester mdr) mais l'histoire est bien de moi.

je remercie mes chers reviewers: Loulou2a, Milael, Wyny (je t'adore trop, merci de me corriger 3), Vince, miss teigne et Lydean.

Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. ^^

Bon assez parlé et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Enfin, le bonheur mais pas pour longtemps.**

_Dumbledore repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les deux jeunes hommes devant la maisonnette. Ils se regardèrent, puis entrèrent à l'intérieur._

Remus se dirigea directement vers le salon et posa sa valise. Sirius, resté immobile sur le seuil de la porte, décida de le suivre d'un pas hésitant. Il s'installa sur le canapé alors que Remus était parti dans la cuisine, séparée du salon par un simple comptoir, pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. Sirius l'observait. Il était impressionné de voir comment cela se faisait de manière moldue.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Sirius ? demanda finalement Remus.

-Oh ! Euh, un chocolat chaud, s'il te plait. »

Remus hocha la tête tandis qu'il sortait une seconde tasse et rajoutait un peu de lait dans la casserole. Il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux tasses et en tendit une à Sirius avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'animagus effleura les doigts de son ami, et rougit légèrement avant de bafouiller quelques remerciements. Le silence se fit alors. Les deux adolescents buvaient tranquillement, Remus regardant par la fenêtre la pluie qui continuait à tomber depuis leur arrivée et Sirius le fixant pour voir sa réaction.

Sirius était vraiment inquiet. Son ami n'avait pas encore eu de réaction à proprement parlé depuis qu'ils se trouvaient chez lui. Il semblait calme vu de l'extérieur, mais il en était sûrement autrement à l'intérieur.

Remus se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier, puis monta à l'étage. Sirius soupira. Il connaissait Remus maintenant depuis cinq ans. Il savait que les prochains jours allaient être durs : le loup garou ne lui dirait rien et resterait dans son mutisme et sa tristesse. Enfin, c'est ce qui arriverait s'il ne mettait pas son grain de sel, mais il en avait décidé différemment.

Il monta les escaliers et regarda dans les différentes pièces afin de trouver le lycanthrope. Il arriva dans la dernière pièce et il le vit. Assis sur le lit, un cadre photo dans ses mains, Remus pleurait. Sirius comprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de ses parents. Il se rapprocha de lui et entoura ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que son ami se colle à lui et s'agrippe à sa chemise. Sirius finit tout de même par refermer ses bras autour du corps plutôt maigre de Remus. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Remus ne s'écarte de lui, avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il, j'ai trempé ta chemise.

-C'est pas grave, souffla Sirius, elle ne sert pas à grand chose de toute façon. Et puis, c'est l'une des dernières achetées par ma mère, donc tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Mouche-toi dedans, si l'envie te prend. »

Remus sourit à cette réplique. Sirius, lui, était gêné de se retrouver seul avec lui pendant trois jours. Il fallait dire que Lily, James et Peter lui avaient donné pleins de conseils du genre : « Reste toi-même et tu verras que Remus comprendra que tu l'aimes », « Profites-en un maximum » ou encore « Bonne chance, Padfoot ». Si bien qu'il ne savait plus qui écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Sirius.

-Je comptais faire le tri dans les affaires. Et puis, ça devrait aller vite, je pense.

-Bon, et bien au boulot, répliqua Sirius. »

******************************************

Six heures plus tard, ils avaient pratiquement fini le tri à l'étage. Remus avait mis de côté des albums photos, quelques vêtements à lui (Sirius avait certifié que les Potter lui referaient sa garde-robe quoi qu'il dise), des effets appartenant à ses parents (un collier de sa mère, la chevalière de son père et des lettres qu'ils s'étaient écrites étant jeunes) et puis ses livres (trois cartons de livres pour être précis). Il ne restait plus qu'à faire le rez-de-chaussée, mais Sirius avait décrété qu'ils le feraient le lendemain matin.

_Remus a eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui._

En effet, il y avait eu l'enterrement le matin même et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé le tri, le jeune homme avait dû pleurer une bonne dizaine de fois. Sirius était resté à ses côtés et l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait.

À présent, ils étaient dans la cuisine. Sirius voulait aider Remus à préparer le repas, mais il avait du mal, au plus grand amusement de ce dernier. Depuis le début de son cours culinaire, Sirius avait cassé quatre œufs et failli se brûler deux fois, sans parler de ses doigts qui avaient échappé à la coupure de justesse.

À plusieurs reprises, Remus avait effleuré les doigts de son ami afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Le silence gênant qui s'ensuivait à chaque fois les amenait systématiquement à rougir avant de détourner le regard. Remus se rasseyait et jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs à Sirius pour voir où il en était et s'il allait refaire une bêtise.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à terminer de préparer le repas, qui se composait d'œufs sur le plat, de tranches de bacon et de pâtes. Ils mangèrent tout en plaisantant un peu, puis se mirent devant la télévision avant de monter se coucher.

« Bon, j'y vais, dit Remus, tout en se levant du canapé.

-Ok. Bonne nuit, Moony.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je comptais dormir sur le canapé.

-Tu rigoles ? »

Mais voyant que Sirius ne plaisantait pas, Remus soupira.

« Tu ne dors pas sur le canapé, Sirius… Tu vas dormir avec moi, dans mon lit. Il y a assez de place pour nous deux, c'est bon.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, avoua Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé, tu es mon invité. Et puis, je ne peux pas te laisser dormir dans la chambre de mes parents. Pas après ce qu'il s'y est passé…, termina Remus en baissant la tête.

-D'accord. C'est bon, Moony. Je monte avec toi. »

Remus lui sourit, heureux qu'il accepte. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il pensait ne pas y arriver si son ami ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

Sirius, bien qu'heureux de la tournure des évènements, se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser à _ça_ alors que les circonstances n'étaient pas romantiques, loin de là.

Il suivit Remus à l'étage après que celui-ci ait verrouillé la porte d'entrée. Le loup garou se changea rapidement tandis que, dans la salle de bain, Sirius mettait plus de temps. Pas qu'il n'avait pas fini, loin de là, mais il préférait se calmer avant d'aller rejoindre son ami dans le lit.

_Allez, Sirius… Ce n'est qu'une nuit à passer… ah non, c'est pas seulement une nuit, mais trois au moins. Argh ! J'y arriverai pas. Si, il faut que j'y arrive. Je vais aller rejoindre Moony dans le lit, je vais me mettre dos à lui et ainsi, je ne penserai pas à son corps chaud que je voudrais serrer dans mes bras et … STOP ! Ça suffit !… Je suis lamentable… Et tout ça, à cause des stupides conseils de mes soi-disant amis. Je suis sûr que James va se moquer de moi. Bon, reprenons : je rentre dans la chambre, je me couche dos à Remus et je dors. Voilà, pas plus simple. Allez, j'y vais._

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois devant son reflet puis sortit de la salle de bain. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva son ami déjà allongé sous les couvertures, en train de fixer le plafond. Il se faufila à son tour dans le lit et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Seule la lumière de la lune presque pleine illuminait la chambre.

Alors qu'il observait à son tour le plafond, Sirius sentit une tête se poser sur son épaule et un bras s'installer sur son torse. Il eut soudain chaud.

« Remus ? »

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, il remarqua les légers soubresauts qui secouaient le corps chétif de son ami. Il bougea un peu, de façon à complètement entourer son corps de ses bras et à le ramener contre le sien, la tête de Remus sous son menton, en lui murmurant des mots doux réconfortants.

C'est là que tout commença à déraper. Enfin, déraper n'était peut-être pas exactement le mot.

Remus releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sirius. Malgré le faible éclairage, l'animagus vit très bien l'émotion peinte sur le visage de son amour secret. Une émotion qu'il avait désespéré y lire un jour. Une émotion que ses propres yeux devaient hurler. C'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de se dire, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Lequel avait pris les devants ? Sûrement les deux.

Le baiser fut timide et rapide. Juste un effleurement. Une suggestion. Sirius put voir que Remus rougissait, mais le regard qu'il lui jeta était de braise et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour replacer ses lèvres là où elles voulaient être. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, les simples touchers légers se transformèrent en caresses et les caresses en gestes amoureux.

Cette nuit-là, un animagus et un loup garou fusionnèrent.

*****************************************

Le lendemain matin, Sirius commença à gémir, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lorsqu'il essaya, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent et il les referma directement. Il sentit ensuite un corps chaud contre lui. Tout lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à sourire béatement. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux au bout de quelques minutes et contempla l'être qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Remus avait la tête posée sur son épaule tandis que sa main droite se trouvait près du cou de Sirius. Ce dernier se mit à caresser les cheveux de son _amant_, puisqu'à présent il pouvait le dire. Cette nuit avait été fabuleuse. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec les filles jusqu'à présent n'était rien en comparaison. Remus était tout particulièrement beau nu et à lui répéter des "je t'aime" à tout va. Rien qu'en y repensant, Sirius sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Il remonta la couverture sur le corps de Remus et lui caressa l'épaule. Le lycanthrope remua légèrement avant que ses yeux ne papillonnent. Au bout de quelques instants, il les ouvrit entièrement et lui adressa un immense sourire.

« B'jour, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, lui répondit Sirius, bien dormi ?

-Oui. Très bien, même, fit Remus avant de se pelotonner contre lui. Il faut dire que j'ai eu un bon oreiller cette nuit. »

Sirius rigola avant se mettre dos au soleil et de prendre son Remus dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et Remus y répondit. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants avant de se sourire mutuellement.

« Tu veux un petit-déjeuner au lit ? demanda Sirius.

-Mmh, c'est tentant, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de voir la cuisine détruite… ou même pire, te voir avec un doigt en moins pour ça.

-Mais, je voulais tellement que notre première journée soit parfaite…

-Elle est parfaite, le rassura Remus en l'embrassant légèrement, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mouais…

-Depuis quand ?

-De quoi ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oh ! Ça fait un peu plus de deux ans que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi , avoua Sirius gêné. »

Remus le regarda, interloqué.

« Pardon ?

-Ça fait deux …

-Non, pas ça. Deux ans ? Mais… les filles avec lesquelles tu sortais ?

-Je faisais croire que je sortais avec des filles, mais il n'y avait rien. Fallait tout de même pas que tu t'aperçoives de quelque chose, futé comme tu es.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

- J'ai pensé que tu ne me laisserais plus t'accompagner lors des pleines lunes, parce que… ben, tu sais, comme le matin tu te retrouves tout nu… »

Remus rougit.

« Et toi ? demanda Sirius

-Et bien, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu, souffla Remus. Depuis la mort de mes parents, je dois dire. »

Sirius hocha la tête, il se doutait que Remus ne l'aimait pas depuis longtemps. Il resta silencieux, attendant que son amant poursuive sa confession.

« Mais, si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, j'y aurais sans doute réfléchi et, qui sait, peut-être que ça m'aurait ouvert les yeux. Cependant, ajouta-t-il voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à protester, je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas oser me le dire, de peur de ce que je pourrais te répondre. »

Remus s'approcha de lui pour un dernier baiser avant de se lever du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sirius le regarda partir.

_Oui… peut-être aurais-je dû te le dire avant, mais du moment que tu es à moi, ce n'est pas grave si j'ai perdu deux ans._

Il attendit que son amant sorte de la salle de bain avant d'y entrer à son tour.

*************************************

Les journées étaient vite passées au goût des deux amoureux : balades, rangement et tri des affaires, moments de détente… Sirius avait même demandé à Remus d'être son petit-ami, alors que celui-ci pensait que c'était déjà le cas. Mais l'animagus avait décrété qu'ils étaient allés un peu vite en besogne en sautant cette étape essentielle. Le loup garou, bien qu'étonné par cette réaction excessive, avait tenté de le réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était pas bien grave et que s'il y tenait tant, il acceptait d'être son petit-ami. En remerciement, il eut droit à un magnifique sourire de la part du jeune homme.

À présent, il faisait nuit. Sirius, assis dans le canapé, Remus dans ses bras, regardaient la télévision. Le second avait quelques cernes sous les yeux et semblait fatigué, mais Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu aller aussi bien une veille de pleine lune.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Moon', demain soir, c'est la pleine lune.

-Tu viens avec moi ? »

Sirius le regarda avec tendresse. Il éteignit le poste avant de se lever à la suite de Remus. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se changèrent.

Alors que Sirius était déjà dans le lit et attendait son petit-ami, celui-ci s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la chambre et regardait la fenêtre. Cela n'aurait pas inquiété Sirius outre mesure si Remus n'avait pas arboré un air de pure terreur sur son visage.

« Remus ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui et se mit à crier.

« Vite ! Il faut partir ! »

Tout en disant cela, il attrapa la main de Sirius et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée en vitesse.

« Remus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-_Il_ est là ! Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais il est là…

-Qui ça « il » ? »

Sur ces paroles, la porte d'entrée commença à trembler, signe que quelqu'un donnait des coups contre. Mais en tendant l'oreille, Sirius s'aperçut que ce n'était pas quelqu'un, mais quelque chose. Et pour en fréquenter un à chaque pleine lune depuis deux ans, il s'avait que ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte en ce moment n'était autre qu'un loup-garou.

Sentant la main de Remus trembler, il le regarda et s'aperçut qu'il était complètement terrorisé. Peut-être pas pour lui-même, mais Sirius se doutait qu'il devait sûrement penser à le sauver, lui. Il se laissa alors entraîner à travers la maison par son petit-ami, qui arrêta leur course dans la cuisine, visiblement indécis quant à la marche à suivre. La panique semblait altérer le bon sens de Remus, qui ne parvenait pas à réfléchir logiquement.

Mais un grand bruit de verre brisé le sortit de sa léthargie. Leur agresseur avait finalement compris que les fenêtres étaient le point faible des défenses magiques de la maison. Il devait être en train de chercher leur trace à l'aide de son puissant odorat et allait vite les trouver.

Remus les précipita donc sans attendre dans une petite pièce attenante à la cuisine, visiblement réservée aux tâches ménagères comme la lessive, et lança de nombreux sorts contre la porte avec sa baguette, qu'il avait semble-t-il eu le réflexe d'attraper avant de descendre. Sirius jura, furieux de ne pas y avoir lui-même pensé. C'est alors qu'il réalisa une chose : la pièce où ils se trouvaient n'avait pas de fenêtre. Greyback ne pouvait donc passer que par la porte. Eux aussi.

« Remus ? »

Celui-ci continuait sa déferlante de sorts sans se préoccuper de son petit-ami.

« Remus ? »

Toujours rien. Sirius avança vers lui, le prit par les épaules et le retourna. La peur était visible dans ses yeux et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Il prit son visage en coupe.

« Remus… tout va bien se passer. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Tu ne comprends pas, il est là pour moi… Il peut te faire du mal… c'est de ma faute… Jamais je n'aurais dû venir ici, et accompagné en plus… »

Sirius essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui dévalaient à présent les joues de son petit-ami.

« Tu vas te calmer et on va trouver une solution, ok ? »

Remus hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Le loup-garou ne tarderait pas à identifier leurs traces les plus fraîches, qui le mèneraient ici.

« Il faut qu'on parvienne à avertir Dumbledore, dit finalement Remus, il faut lui dire ce qu'il se passe… il faudrait avertir les Potter aussi, si on a assez de temps… »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière la porte. _Il_ était dans la cuisine. Un lourd silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que leur porte ne se mette à trembler. Remus se tourna vers Sirius.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que Greyback me veut, moi. En plus j'ai ma baguette. Pas toi. Alors, dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu sors d'ici et tu cours au bureau de mon père. C'est là qu'est la cheminée. Préviens Dumbledore ou les Potter, voire les deux si tu peux.

-Remus…

-Sirius, c'est ça ou l'un de nous ou peut-être même les deux meurent. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu es mort…

-Moi non plus …

-Alors, écoute-moi et fais-le, s'il te plait. »

Sirius eut juste le temps d'hocher la tête que la porte cédait à son tour.

* * *

Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous XD et le prochain le sera aussi, je pense ^^

Je m'excuse pour la scène d'amour ... car je ne peux pas en faire une bien détaillée vu que je suis dans le mauvais rated XD

j'avais pas pensé, au départ, arriver à ce genre de scène dans ma fic mais en écrivant cette suite, c'est venu tout seul (j'avais pensé vous faire mariner

encore un peu mdr) enfin bon... j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. ^^

Bisous à tout le monde.

et laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé .

à très bientôt pour la suite.


	11. L'attaque de Greyback

Et je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour muahahahaha

ok, je sors XD

**disclaimers:** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire est de ma création.

Je remercie ceux qui me laissent des reviews : Wyny, Vince, Milael, Kheva, Loulou2a et miss teigne.

gros bisous à vous et merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review à chaque fois ^_^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : L'attaque de Greyback**

_Sirius eut juste le temps d'hocher la tête que la porte cédait à son tour._

La porte se fracassa à terre tandis qu'un loup de grande taille apparaissait. Remus se retourna et se plaça instinctivement devant Sirius, sa baguette pointée sur Greyback. Mais quand les deux jeunes hommes posèrent les yeux sur leur agresseur, la surprise les figea sur place. Greyback était transformé un jour avant la pleine lune.

Le loup-garou qui leur faisait face était d'allure aussi terrifiante que Remus sous sa forme animale. Pourtant, Sirius était terrorisé. Il savait que lorsqu'il accompagnait son ami il risquait aussi sa vie, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il y avait pris goût et puis Remus était devenu plus calme lors de ses transformations depuis que ses trois amis le suivaient.

Le loup en face de lui n'imposait que crainte et souffrance. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'en sortir indemnes même s'il arrivait à joindre leur directeur et les Potter.

Alors qu'il en arrivait à cette conclusion, le loup-garou se transforma. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme massif aux longs membres leur faisait face. Ses cheveux et favoris commençaient à grisonner. Ses mains étaient crasseuses et ses ongles jaunes. Quand il vit la stupeur des garçons, un sourire naquit sur son visage et Sirius put apercevoir des dents pointues.

« Vous… vous vous êtes dé-transformé… comment… ? » balbutia-t-il, alors que Remus ne cessait de murmurer des "impossible !" incrédules.

Fier de son petit effet, Geyback prit son temps pour répondre. Quand il le fit, l'excitation perçait dans sa voix grave.

« Comment je fais pour me transformer en loup garou alors que ce n'est pas la pleine lune ? Vous avez remarqué ? Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Voldemort a trouvé un moyen pour que les loups-garous contrôlent leur lycanthropie, souffla Remus ».

Sirius le regarda, étonné. Le sourire de Greyback s'agrandit un peu plus.

« En effet.

-Comment ? le questionna Sirius avec plus d'assurance que la première fois.

-Une potion. Je ne sais pas qui l'a concoctée, mais le Lord avait besoin de l'essayer et je me suis porté volontaire. Et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est efficace !

-Et maintenant les monstres dans votre genre vont pouvoir attaquer des innocents à n'importe quel moment, remarque Remus, clairement en colère.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas permanent. Je ne peux me transformer à volonté que si mon corps le supporte. Mais… oui, en effet, cette potion offre de sacrées possibilités. Des nouvelles… perspectives.

-Donc… Tant que vous n'êtes pas blessé… ?

-Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ça. Les victimes de mon premier essai ont été tes parents. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de les tuer pour s'être opposé à moi… Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai savouré cet instant. »

Remus serra sa baguette à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. La haine se lisait sur son visage et Sirius s'inquiéta.

_J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises…_

Greyback se retransforma en peu de temps et leur fonça dessus. Remus parvint à lancer un _Petrificus Totalus_ puis un _Expelliarmus,_ mais l'animal les évita aisément. Greyback vint le percuter, le balançant à l'autre bout de la petite pièce contre la table à repasser. Il se retourna ensuite et fit face à Sirius, qui ne pouvait reculer plus, acculé contre des étagères couvertes de fioles. Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il recevait un coup de griffes acérées dans l'abdomen. Greyback redevint humain avant de l'agripper par le t-shirt et de l'envoyer à l'opposé de l'autre jeune homme.

Remus, qui avait vu la scène, chercha sa baguette, mais elle était tombée bien trop loin de lui, près des caisses à outils de son père. Il voulut se relever, mais Greyback fut plus rapide que lui. Il le prit par le col et l'amena au centre de la pièce, pas loin de son petit-ami. Il l'entendit le renifler avant de s'exclamer :

« Oh ! Intéressant. Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ! »

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne répondit. Sirius se redressa du mieux qu'il pu, tout en appuyant sur sa blessure qui saignait largement. Quand il vit les yeux de Remus, il y trouva de la peur, mais saisit également l'appel silencieux de son ami : « à l'aide ! ».

Greyback ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa victime, tout en lui maintenant les poignets de sa main gauche. Puis, un mauvais rictus étira de nouveau ses lèvres.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. »

Sirius ne le sentait vraiment pas ce coup. Il avait peur pour son petit-ami et ne pouvait se résoudre à aller dans le bureau de Monsieur Lupin pendant qu'il lui ferait subir des tortures ou autres.

« Je vais te poser une question, Remus. Tu as intérêt à bien y répondre. La voici : veux-tu rejoindre mon armée de loups-garous ?

-Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument de moi ? demanda faiblement Remus.

-Oh, et bien. Disons que tu es l'un des rares lycanthropes à avoir réussi à rester suffisamment discret pour ne pas te faire repérer par les autorités.

- C'est uniquement grâce à Dumbledore.

-C'est amplement suffisant. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus proches de ce vieux sorcier. Je suis sûr qu'il peut t'en révéler beaucoup. Tu peux nous aider à l'avoir et Poudlard en prime. Si Dumbledore tombe, son école de magie également.

-Il y a une autre raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Greyback perdit son sourire et fixa Sirius. Il resserra sa prise sur les poignets de Remus, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

« Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

-Sirius… Black.

-Un Black ami avec un loup-garou ?

-Oui. Je suis contre les idées de ma famille.

-Je vois. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a en effet, une autre raison. »

Il relâcha quelque peu sa prise sur les poignets de Remus, prit son bras droit et le broya sous les yeux de son petit-ami. Le cri, qui suivit le craquement des os, fut effroyable. Sirius sentit ses larmes monter. Il était totalement impuissant.

Greyback lâcha sa victime qui s'effondra au sol en se tenant le bras.

« Comme ça, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ta baguette. La petite démonstration peut commencer. »

Il se dirigea vers Sirius et se retransforma encore une fois. Sirius pensa qu'au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait tenter de faire appel à son animagus. Quelques secondes après, un grand chien noir faisait face au loup garou. Un combat commença entre les deux bêtes. Remus releva quelque peu la tête. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et il avait tellement mal qu'il lui semblait impossible de se redresser.

Il regarda le chien donner un coup de patte au loup qui esquiva sans problème. Son importante perte de sang ralentissait les mouvements de Sirius. Remus fermait les yeux de douleur quand il entendit un couinement. Il se concentra alors sur la scène et vit avec effroi Padfoot, allongé contre un mur, redevenir Sirius. Le loup-garou s'avançait vers lui en se léchant les babines.

« Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! cria Remus. »

Mais Greyback était d'un avis différent. Il continuait sa progression. Remus se redressa tant bien que mal, s'appuyant par mégarde sur son bras droit. Il lâcha un autre cri de douleur.

_Non… Pas Sirius… S'il vous plait… Pas lui…_

Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et vit Sirius se faire entourer par une lumière dorée. Le loup-garou avait beau chercher à l'attaquer, rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si un bouclier protégeait son petit-ami.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Le loup-garou disparut une nouvelle fois.

« Voilà, pourquoi tu m'intéresses. »

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Sirius relevait la tête doucement.

« Quelque chose me gênait tout le temps. À chaque fois que je voyais ton père et que j'essayais de l'approcher pour ne serait-ce que l'effrayer, je ne pouvais pas. Une barrière invisible m'en empêchait. Je suis sûr que ton père n'y a même pas fait attention. J'ai voulu savoir d'où elle venait et un jour, j'ai compris. Inconsciemment, tu te sers de ta magie pour protéger les êtres qui te sont chers. Pas longtemps cependant… je suppose donc que tu n'es pas au courant que tu possèdes de telles capacités. »

La tête que Remus fit, indiquant clairement qu'il le prenait pour un fou, lui confirma son hypothèse.

« Le soir où tes parents sont morts, une grande barrière les a protégés pendant un sacré bout de temps. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su qu'ils étaient en danger, mais ils sont restés protégés pendant plus de dix minutes. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Eux non plus apparemment. En rejoignant nos rangs, tu pourras améliorer ce pouvoir et l'utiliser pour nous. Jusqu'à présent, seul Dumbledore était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette. Maintenant, un adolescent, loup-garou de surcroît, est capable d'en faire autant. Si tu nous rejoins, je n'imagine même pas les capacités que tu pourrais développer.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? siffla Remus.

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il se retourna vers Sirius, qui n'était plus entouré du halo de lumière. La barrière avait disparu.

« Tu es trop faible avec la pleine lune qui arrive demain pour pouvoir en reproduire une autre. Je suis tranquille. Soit tu me suis gentiment, soit il meurt. Ce serait triste qu'il y ait une victime innocente de plus par ta faute, je me trompe ? »

Remus baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'il refusait, Sirius mourrait. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Il ne voulait pas perdre une personne de plus, c'était inconcevable.

Sirius était vraiment mal en point. Le sang ne cessait de couler et il n'avait pas sa baguette pour se soigner. Celle de Remus était de l'autre coté de la pièce. Il leur fallait de l'aide et vite. Il croisa alors le regard de son petit-ami. Celui-ci était déterminé.

_Il a une idée en tête…_

Remus fit un signe de tête vers sa baguette, puis un autre vers lui avant de pointer la porte. Sirius comprit. Remus comptait récupérer sa baguette, lui permettant ainsi de courir au bureau pour demander de l'aide. C'était une assez bonne idée si on considérait que l'objet était plus près de Remus, mais c'était sans compter qu'il avait un bras cassé.

Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Remus tout seul face à ce monstre. Mais son petit-ami fronça les sourcils et murmura silencieusement quelques les mots « souviens-toi. ».

Les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avant que Greyback ne défonce la porte lui revinrent en mémoire. Résigné, il hocha la tête.

Leur petit échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus. Greyback avait arpenté la pièce pendant ce temps. Il n'était pas pressé. La nuit venait juste de tomber.

« Alors ? As-tu décidé ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers lui. Greyback ne comprit pas l'expression du jeune homme. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait déterminé. Puis d'un coup, il l'entendit crier :

« Accio baguette ! »

La baguette de Remus arriva dans sa main gauche et il la pointa vers le loup en hurlant : « Stupéfix ». Greyback fit un bond de côté afin d'éviter le sortilège, mais ce mit à rugir quand il vit que Sirius avait disparu de la pièce. Puisque c'était ainsi, il décida de se transformer encore une fois et fonça sur Remus.

*******************************************

Sirius avait écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'il avait vu Remus lancer un « Accio » sans baguette. Et encore plus lorsque l'objet en question s'était retrouvé dans les mains de son propriétaire. Cependant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il s'était donc levé difficilement pour sortir de la pièce.

Il entendit Greyback rugir alors qu'il atteignait enfin le bureau de M. Lupin. Il se précipita vers la cheminée et prit un peu de poudre avant de la lancer dans l'âtre. Il prononça très distinctement : « Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard ». Seulement, rien ne se passa : les flammes ne devinrent pas vertes. Sirius retenta l'expérience, mais cela ne prit pas effet non plus. Il jura.

_Quel enfoiré ! Il a dû bloquer la cheminée pour nous empêcher de fuir. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

Un cri retentit dans la maison. Le sang de Sirius se glaça. Son petit-ami souffrait et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

_Que ferait James s'il était à ma place ? James… Maraudeurs. Mais oui ! C'est ça !_

Il monta les escaliers afin de rejoindre la chambre de Remus. Il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et se concentra.

Chercher un souvenir heureux… Souvenir heureux…

Mais un autre cri se fit entendre. Sirius voulut redescendre lorsque les paroles de Remus lui revinrent en mémoire.

D'abord de l'aide.

Il se concentra et dit d'une voix claire : « _Spero Patronus_ ».

Un magnifique loup apparut. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son Patronus avait pris cette forme-là. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que ses sentiments pour Remus lui avaient éclaté en pleine figure. D'où la forme de loup. James s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué de lui.

Sirius regarda son Patronus et lui dit :

« Va prévenir James que Greyback est ici, chez Remus et que nous ne parviendrons pas à lui résister bien longtemps. Il faut qu'il prévienne Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible et ses parents s'il peut. Va, maintenant. »

Le loup disparut par la fenêtre. Sirius le regarda un instant, tout en se disant que c'était une chance que les Maraudeurs aient mis au point cette technique de communication entre eux.

Mais il dut se détacher de sa contemplation, car le bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée ne lui plaisaient pas. C'était Remus. Il courut en direction de la petite pièce annexe à la cuisine. Mais il ne put mettre un pied dans ladite cuisine. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il vit alors le loup-garou se précipiter vers lui avant de se prendre en pleine face un mur invisible.

Une telle scène aurait été drôle dans d'autres circonstances, mais, pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas. Greyback était là, mais où était Remus ?

Le loup redevint humain et Sirius put voir de la colère sur son visage. Il saignait à divers endroits également, signe que Remus l'avait eu et pas qu'une fois. Il se tourna lentement vers l'annexe de la cuisine, où devait se trouver Remus, toujours invisible aux yeux de Sirius.

« Tu commences à m'énerver, fit la voix de Greyback. Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, soit. Tu m'empêche aussi de m'en prendre à ton ami, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé la force nécessaire pour créer une barrière de ce genre, mais je vais te tuer et en faire de même avec lui après. »

Sirius trembla de peur alors que Greyback souriait, dévoilant ainsi ses canines. Il le vit revenir dans la petite pièce.

« NON ! Ne le touche pas ! Ne lui fais rien ! cria-t-il, impuissant. »

Il se mit à taper comme un fou sur la barrière invisible, alors que des cris de douleur s'élevaient. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les Potter.

« Sirius !

-Là ! »

Charles et Mary, baguettes en main, vinrent se poster à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Un bouclier. C'est Remus. »

Un autre cri déchirant emplit la maison. Puis, plus rien.

« Remuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss ! »

Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre et la barrière disparut. Sous le choc, Sirius vit passer une personne de grande taille devant lui et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore.

Il le suivit machinalement, tandis que le vieux sorcier entrait dans la petite pièce. Une lumière vint l'illuminer et, la seconde d'après, Greyback était maintenu immobile contre l'un des murs. Sirius vit alors Remus, au centre de la pièce, replié sur lui-même. Du sang, en énorme quantité, recouvrait les murs. Le bras droit du jeune homme formait un angle bizarre. Sirius se précipita vers lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, de peur de le briser. Il s'entendit à peine murmurer :

« Remus ? Rem' ? »

Son petit-ami gémit un peu alors qu'il peinait à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, les paupières à moitié fermées.

« Siri…, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Chut ! C'est fini. Greyback est hors d'état de nuire.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, Remus. On s'occupe de tout à présent. »

Mary, qui venait de parler, caressa avec tendresse les cheveux de l'adolescent. Remus ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Charles arriva à leurs côtés et retira doucement le lycanthrope des bras du jeune Black.

« Allez directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Je m'occupe de tout, leur dit Dumbledore. »

Charles acquiesça et sortit de la pièce après avoir lancé un dernier regard à sa femme. Mary prit Sirius dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sirius. Remus va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Sirius sanglota dans l'étreinte si chaleureuse de Mary. Il avait eu tellement peur pour Remus. Il devait le protéger et c'était l'inverse qui s'était produit. Il se laissa faire lorsque Mary s'écarta de lui pour lancer un sort sur ses blessures. Il la laissa l'amener dehors et transplaner jusqu'à l'hôpital, où il s'évanouit.

* * *

Voilà, pour le chapitre ^^

j'espère que ça vous a plu XD sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^_^

gros bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (même si on se rapproche de la fin, je pense XD).


	12. Petit mot de l'auteur

Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je ne sais pas si y a encore des gens qui attendent la suite de cette fic … C'est pourquoi je poste ce message.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser profondément. Je suis la première à ne pas aimer lorsque quelqu'un abandonne une fic ou ne donne plus signe de vie. Mais, je dois avouer qu'avec la licence puis le master pour devenir professeur des écoles, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à cette fic. D'ailleurs, malgré moi, j'ai dû arrêter d'écrire car je n'avais plus l'inspiration ni le temps.

Bref, je tiens à m'y remettre dès que je peux. Mais, avant tout, **je voulais savoir s'il y avait encore des personnes qui attendaient la suite de cette fic ?** Car, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais sans doute la supprimer.

Si y en a, tout de même, faites le moi savoir. J'ai des idées, il me manque plus que le temps de les mettre par écrit. Je le ferai dès que j'ai quelques minutes entre le mémoire et les cours de M2.

Voilà. Donc, faites-moi signe si vous voulez une suite.

**Jubei/Kazuki**.


End file.
